The Shiroyasha and The Substitute
by Guardian of Mineral
Summary: Ichigo dan Rukia masuk ke dalam portal dan keluar di dunia Gintama! Udah gitu dia ketemu sama Gintoki dan kawan - kawan! gimana jadinya ya ? ( Based on Gintama manga and anime dan dengan campuran dialog manga ,anime dan dari Author sendiri XD) [HIATUS]
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

'' An introduction is always at first chapter, right ? ''

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Gintama and Bleach, that was owned by Sorachi Hideaki and Tite Kubo

**[** _**Narator **_**] **

.

**[** _**Karakura town, sebuah kota yang selalu menjadi tempat event - event yang tak terduga**_** ] **

**[ **_**Ini adalah Karakura High School, kamera bisa tolong di zoom nah, para pembaca apa kalian liat cowok yang mempunyai rambut oranye dan cewek yang punya rambut hitam pendek yang lagi ngegambar kelinci di bukunya ? **_**] **

**[ **_**Ichigo Kurosaki, cowok yang berumur 15 tahun dan berambut oranye ini adalah salah satu main character di fanfic ini, dia adalah Subsitute soul reaper, telah banyak menolong sebuah tempat yang bernama Soul society **_**( tempat buat jiwa yang udah mati di dunia Bleach )**_**, punya dua adik perempuan dan **__**ayahnya ternyata adalah Soul Reaper juga!**__** , orangnya agak pinter terakhir dia ada di rengking 23 di kelasnya**_** ] **

**[ **_**Rukia Kuchiki, cewek yang menjadi salah satu teman Ichigo adalah Soul reaper yang memberikan Ichigo kekuatan untuk menjadi soul reaper , skillnya dalam menggunakan Kido sangatlah hebat**_** ]**

.

Pada saat yang sama di kelas main character kita …

Ichigo yang dari awal memerhatikan gurunya mulai bosan , entah apa yang dibicarakan gurunya tak ada satu pun yang masuk ke otaknya, dia pun memutuskan untuk menengok ke belakang dan berhadapan dengan seorang teman sesama Soul Reaper

Rukia yang dari tadi menggambar Chappy ( kelinci ) di buku tulisnya , menyadari kalau Ichigo melihatnya, dia mengangkat kepalanya agar bisa melihat temannya itu " ada apa ? " tanyanya sambil tetap melanjutkan gambarnya

" kau … sudah lihat … Narrator kita yang baru ? " kata Ichigo berbalik bertanya

Rukia menghentikan kegiatannya dan menengok ke arah jendela " sudah, itu orangnya " katanya sambil menunjuk orang yang sedang rusuh sama partnernya sendiri

" kau tahu kenapa Author kita milih pakai Narrator ? kenapa gak di narasi sama dia sendiri ? "

" percuma mau protes juga, Author kita paling cuman bilang ' No Comment ' "

**Author **: Bukan Itu Masalahnya!

Baru saja mereka berdua akan komentar lebih lanjut, Subsitute Shinigami badge Ichigo berbunyi begitu pula Handphone Rukia yang menandakan adanya Hollow yang datang ke Karakura Town dan dengan reflek mereka berdiri dan berlari keluar …

" Hoi! Kalian Mau Kemana ?! "

" maaf , harus ke UKS " kata mereka berdua

.

**[ **_**Oi! Ada apa ? pegang kamera kok gemeteran gitu ]**_

Yang pegang kamera_ : * nunjuk ke langit sambil gemeteran *_

_**[ oh, Hollow aja ko …! HAH! Hollow Serius , sejak kapan mahluk itu ada disana , Oi! Author jelaskan ini! ]**_

**Author **: no comment

_**[ oh lihat itu, sang karakter utama sudah keluar, mari kita ikuti setelah yang berikut ini ]**_

' iklan sebentar XD '

.

" GETSUGA TENSHO! "

" Some no Mai, … Tsukishiro! "

Satu demi satu Hollow dikalahkan walaupun jumlahnya bisa dibilang ada lebih dari 30 Hollow

" Sebenarnya ada berapa banyak Hollow disini ?! " tanya Ichigo

Rukia mengambil Handphonenya " tinggal sedikit lagi! "

Tanpa diketahui oleh mereka , sebuah portal seperti senkaimon, terbuka lebar _( yah gak lebar – lebar banget sih )_

" hei Rukia, apa itu Senkaimon atau Garganta ? "

" huh? Aku tidak menerima pesan akan ada senkaimon atau garganta yang akan terbuka "

" lalu kau mau bilang kalau itu adalah lubang udara "

" Gak Mungkin! Mana ada lubang udara yang Terbuka di Langit !? "

" …! Lihat semua Hollownya! "

Satu - persatu Hollow memasuki portal yang terbuka itu seperti ada mangsa yang lebih enak bagi mereka di balik portal itu

" ayo Rukia, kita Ikuti mereka! "

" Ichigo! Tunggu Dulu, Kita tidak tahu Kemana dan darimana asal Portal itu kan !? " cegah Rukia

" Kita bisa tanya Urahara! Sekarang apa kau Mau orang – orang yang Ada di Balik portal ini, Jiwanya dimakan oleh Hollow !? " tanya Ichigo

" iya juga ya " kata Rukia dan mengikuti Ichigo masuk ke dalam portal itu

.

Mereka pun masuk ke dalam portal itu, tempatnya mirip Dangai … begitu mereka keluar , mereka menyadari satu hal

" INI BUKAN DI SOUL SOCIETY! "

_To be continued …._

.

**Author** : … agak gaje ya, hehehehe maaf Author agak kesulitan untuk mengetik di waktu yang tepat jadi agak sedikit terburu – buru, Chapter selanjutnya akan keluar 1 atau 2 minggu lagi ( jika tidak ada hambatan ), dan Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

" the freelancers ? will they get scared after see two Shinigami ? "

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Bleach, Gintama, Gintama's anime and manga, they are belong to Tite Kubo and Sorachi Hideaki

**Author : **Yehee! Akhirnya ke Update , Yuhuu! * loncat – loncat gak jelas *

**Ichigo** : seseorang tolong bawakan obat untuknya

**Shinpachi** : tapi Ichigo – san , memangnya Author punya penyakit apa ?

**Ichigo **: dia sudah menjadi gila, padahal fanfic ini baru berumur beberapa hari dan baru di update lagi

**Gintoki : **aku setuju, Itsygo

**Ichigo**__: Namaku ICHIGO! Silver Perm!

**Gintoki** : Hei! Jangan panggil aku seperti itu! Kau tahu rasanya punya rambut keriting yang permanen ?!

**Ichigo **: nggak dan nggak mau tahu, puas

**Gintoki **: Apa!

**Author **: BERISIK! * nembak pake Bazooka *

KAHHBOM!

**Rukia and Kagura** : Selamat Membaca XD

)()()()()()()()

_**[ ya, para pembaca sekalian, kita sekarang berada di jaman Edo dan di depan sebuah bar bernama ' Snack Otose ' , di lantai keduanya adalah tempat tinggal bagi seorang freelancer yang suka makan gula * naik tangga * ]**_

**Narrator** : Konichiwa!

" hm, siapa kau ? " kata seorang laki – laki yang punya rambut yang keriting permanen dan berwarna perak

" ah, Gin – san, dia ini Narrator kita di fanfic ini " kata anak yang memakai kacamata

" fanfic ? fanfic apa ? "

" kau tidak tahu, Gin – chan, Author dari fanfic ' Our Journeys begins Now! ' dan ' The DigiPoke Battle ' akan mencrossover kita, iya kan Shinpachi ? " kata seorang anak perempuan yang memakai baju china _**[ sekalian promosi XD ]**_

Gintoki langsung melempar JUMP nya " Crossover! Jangan bilang kita di Crossover sama Sket Dance lagi! "

Shinpachi membuka buku naskah " tidak, Gin – san, disini tertulis kalau kita akan di crossover dengan Bleach "

" kau yakin, Shinpachi ? cerita Gintama dengan Bleach kan berbeda, kita tentang samurai , mereka tentang shinigami "

**Narrator** : oi, udah dong basa – basinya , durasi nih ntar si Author malah marah

_**[ oke kalau semua usah bisa tenang kita mulai acara perkenalannya, mereka semua adalah anggota dari Yorozuya, organisasi yang gak begitu terkenal dan gak mau dikenal ]**_

**All **: WOI!

_**[ lanjut aja ya, leader mereka adalah Gintoki Sakata, seorang samurai yang dulu berperang di Joui Wars, dia diberi julukan Shiroyasha atau White Demon, kesukaannya adalah makanan yang manis **__( pantes aja gula darahnya tinggi ) __**kebiasaannya adalah menggali tambang emas **__( baca : ngupil ) __**]**_

**Gintoki **: OI! Jangan bilang – bilang soal itu!

_**[ yang kedua adalah Kagura, anak ini berasal dari klan Yato, skill dalam bertarungnya jangan ditanya, kesukaannya adalah Sukonbu dan kadang – kadang dia mengikuti kebiasaan Gintoki ]**_

**Kagura** : salam kenal, aru

_**[ yang terakhir adalah, Shimura Shinpachi**__* kamera menunjukkan gambar ….! Kacamata * __**]**_

**Shinpachi **: OI! Ini aku yang asli!

" sudahlah, Shinpachi kau kan terdiri dari 95% kacamata, 3% sampah dan 2% air " kata Kagura

" Komposisi, macam Apa itu! "

**Narrator **: sudahlah, Shinpachi – kun ….!

*** suara Hollow ***

" apaan tuh ? " tanya GIntoki sambil keluar dari ruangan

.

Langit tiba tiba menjadi gelap, sebuah portal terbuka dari situ keluar banyak Hollow!

" A, A, A … Ada Amanto yang Jatuh Dari langit! " teriak Yorozuya

**Narrator** : itu bukan Amanto, itu adalah Hollow , jiwa yang tidak tenang dan menjadi monster

Gintoki menyadari satu hal " tu, tunggu dulu, jiwa yang tidak tenang berarti itu …. SETANNN! " dan Gintoki mengambil langkah seribu

" Gi, Gin – san, Jangan Tinggalkan Aku! "

" Aku juga, Aru! "

**Narrator** : WOI! Jangan Tinggalin gw Juga!

Mereka berempat pun akhirnya kejar – kejaran dengan Hollow sampai ….

" GETSUGA … TENSHO! "

" Tsugi no Mai …. HAKUREN! "

_**[ akhirnya shinigami kita data …!BWUAGH! ]**_

Ichigo menaruh zanpaktonya di pundak " OI! Narrator, Beraninya kau Meninggalkan Kami dan memulai fanfic ini Sendirian! "

" YA, Itu Benar Jangan Ambil posisi Main character dong! " kata Rukia

" memangnya main characternya kita berdua ya ? "

_**GUBRAK!**_** – Narrator ( anime fell )**

Gintoki langsung membuka JUMP nya " pantas saja, halaman yang seharusnya ada cerita Bleach hilang, wong characternya ada disini "

" loh, kalian semua bisa melihat kami ? " tanya Ichigo

**Narrator : **kata Author, semua yang ada di Edo ini bisa ngeliat kalian … udah deh! Basa – basinya, tuh Hollownya keburu makanin orang!

" oh iya, ayo Rukia "

" kalau begitu kita juga " kata Gintoki

" Oi! Apa kalian ngerti situasinya !? Kalian bisa saja terbunuh ! " kata Ichigo

" jangan bodoh, kau sekarang berada di anime/ manga Gintama seharusnya kau membiarkan kami untuk ngebantuin " kata Gintoki

" ya udah, Kalau kalian mati Jangan gentayangin Kita berdua! " kata Rukia

_**[ dan pertarungan mereka dengan Hollow pun dimulai! …. Beberapa menit kemudian ]**_

Di Yorozuya Gin – chan …

Gintoki langsung menjatuhkan dirinya ke sofa " haaa, capeknya "

" rasanya seperti dikejar – kejar sama Otose – san " tambah Shinpachi

" tapi Shinpachi, Otose – san tidak mengejar – ngejar kita begitu jauh " kata Kagura

" yah, itu perumpamaan aja "

Ichigo naro zanpaktonya di sebelah sofa " hei, kalian ini sebenernya siapa sih ? "

" Gintoki Sakata "

" Shimura Shinpachi "

" Kagura " _**[ Itu terlalu singkat! Kalau kalian ingin kenalin diri harusnya semangat dong! ]**_

" namaku Ichigo Kurosaki … " Ichigo melihat Rukia masuk kedalam " dan dia adalah Rukia Kuchiki, hei Rukia udah bisa ngehubungi Urahara ? "

" belum sama sekali gak diangkat "

" oh, dasar penjual permen gak bener itu! "

Satu hal yang mereka tahu mau gak mau, percaya gak percaya yah … mereka harus tinggal di dunia Gintama dulu dan karena mereka kelihatan sama orang – orang di Edo, jadi mereka gak usah nyari Gigai _**[ paling siap – siap lo ditangkep ama polisi gara – gara bawa pedang segede itu * ketawa gak jelas * ]**_

_To be continued …._

()()()()()()()

**Shinpachi** : tunggu dulu sebentar Author – san, chapternya kependekkan udah gitu gaje banget!

**Author **: saya sedang ngejar deadline ada masalah ?

**Gintoki** : ng, nggak palingan …. Boleh tolong kau ciptakan bankai untukku ?

**Author** : * nendang muka Gintoki * Lw itu Samurai apa Shinigami sih !?

**Ichigo** : haaa, mereka gak bakal ada habisnya, oke semuanya yang udah ngebaca fanfic ini harap di review

**Rukia **: satu hal lagi, kalau kalian ada pertanyaan soal Gintama atau soal fanfic ini kalian bisa tanya lewat review atau PM

**Kagura** : nantinya bakal ada Omake tentang Ginpachi – sensei yang bakal ngejawab pertanyaan , Selamat Menikmati, aru


	3. Chapter 3 - The Gangs meet Zura!

Chapter 3

' Make Friends that will call each other by nicknames forever '

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Gintama, Bleach and its manga and anime, the only I own is … yeah you know it's my imagination

Pada pagi berikutnya , di tempat tokoh favorit kita, Yorozuya …

" Hey! Kalian Semua, persediaan coklat yang kusimpan beberapa hari ini menghilang semua " kata Gintoki dengan muka yang sok serius " siapa pun yang mengambilnya, angkat tangan jangan khawatir aku akan membuat kalian ¾ hampir mati kok "

Shinpachi meminum sedikit tehnya " tapi Gin – san, ¾ itu sama juga dengan benar – benar akan mati "

" dan Gintoki lebih baik kau berhenti makan makanan yang seperti itu atau kau kan terkena diabetes " sambung Ichigo

Rukia yang ada di samping Kagura , melihat ke koran yang dipegangnya itu " ' Aksi para Teroris Bom semakin Menyusahkan ', ' Kedutaan – Kedutaan menjadi target para teroris ,' " ( AN : Author tidak bisa mentranslate bagian Kagura yang lagi baca koran jadi dialognya diubah , mohon maafkan saya )

Kagura mengangkat kepalanya dan ternyata dia … NOSEBLEED! " benar – benar dunia yang mengerikan . Papi , Mami Tolong aku, Aku Takut! "

Dan secara reflek Gintoki mengetahui kenapa Kagura mendapatkan NoseBleed " kau lah yang mengerikan , mimisan dengan wajah tanpa dosa, hey apa coklatnya rasanya enak ? "

" tapi Gin – chan , dapat mimisan setelah memakan coklat , itu hal yang mustahil! " bantah Kagura

" jangan mencoba untuk berbohong! Aku bisa mencium baunya dari darahmu, Kagura "

" Memangnya Kau ini Siapa ?! Seorang Vampir! " kata Ichigo

Kagura mencoba untuk membantah lagi " Itu Konyol! Aku hanya Mengupil terlalu kasar kok "

" Lalu Kenapa Gadis Sepertimu bisa Mengupil segitu kerasnya dan bisa Mimisan Setelah itu! Apa kau seorang Pensiunan Polisi ?! " kata Gintoki sambil bersiap untuk memukul Kagura

Rukia pun langsung mempunyai cara praktis untuk menghentikan mereka " Bakudo #1 : SAI! "

Kedua tangan Gintoki terkunci kebelakang " Oi! Bukannya kau bilang Kalau kau tidak akan melakukan Hido .. Cido atau Apalah Itu Kepadaku ?! "

" sebaiknya kau hati – hati Gintoki, pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya aku juga di begitukan " saran Ichigo

" a, ano Rukia – san, to, tolong jangan terlalu kasar pada kami " kata Shinpachi

Rukia hanya bisa tertawa penuh kemenangan " HA! HA! Baiklah …! "

Keributan mereka berakhir setelah ada suara dentuman keras dari arah lantai satu

.

Gintoki setelah tangannya bisa dilepas lagi , dia keluar dan melihat ke arah bawah " oh, ada kecelakaan rupanya "

Di bawah ada seorang pengantar pos yang menggerang kesakitan gara – gara jatuh dari motor _( hebatnya masih bisa hidup )_

Otose selaku pemilik toko keluar " Hei! Kau! " katanya sambil menarik kerah baju orang itu " Apa Yang Kau lakukan Terhadap Tokoku ?! "

" ma, maafkan aku , ke.. marin malam a .. ku tidak tidur yang cukup " katanya

" Kalau Begitu Akan kubuat Kau Tidur untuk selama – Lamanya! " kata Otose dan benar – benar berniat untuk membunuh orang itu

" O, Otose – san! Dia Sudah Jatuh dari Motor jangan Bunuh dia! " cegah Shinpachi

Rukia segera mengecek keadaan orang itu " Ini Buruk, Kagura – chan panggil Ambulans! "

" AMBULANS, AMBULANS! "

" BAKA! Rumah Sakit tidak akan mendengar suara teriakkanmu dari sini! " kata Ichigo

Gintoki mengambil salah satu surat yang terjatuh " kau ini seorang pengantar pos ? barang – barangmu jadi berserakan di mana – mana "

Orang itu mengambil sesuatu dari balik kimononya " I .. ini tolong kirimkan ini untukku " katanya sambil menunjukkan sebuah paket " ak .. u rasa ini .. paket yang .. sangat penting, jika a .. ku tidak meng … antarkannya mung .. kin aku a .. kan di .. pecat " setelah mengatakan kata – kata ' terakhirnya ' dia pun pingsan

_**[ hening … ]**_

Akhirnya mereka pun sepakat untuk mengantarkannya walaupun mereka akhirnya harus mengantarkannya ke ….

Ichigo hanya bisa bengong " I, ini tempatnya kan ? "

" ya kalau tidak salah istana ini dibuat oleh orang – orang dari klan Inu " kata Shinpachi

" klan Inu ? " tanya Rukia

" kalau tidak salah mereka itu Amanto yang pertama kali mendarat di Edo kan ? " kata Kagura

Gintoki menjawab sambil tetap melihat ke istana " yeah, mereka adalah sekelompok orang agresif yang menggunakan meriam untuk menyerang dan mengambil alih Edo Castle, aku rasa kita ada di tempat yang salah "

Tiba – tiba dari arah belakang mereka mucul sang anjing eh maksudnya amanto penjaga _( bentuknya emang mirip anjing yang bisa berdiri ) _…

Rukia tiba – tiba langsung berkata " Ca, Captain Komamura! "

" BAKA! Tentu saja, Bukan! " Kata Ichigo sambil mendaratkan sebuah pukulan keras di kepala Rukia

" Apa yang Kalian Lakukan disini ?! Apa kalian ingin Dimakan olehku ? "

" errr, ti, tidak kami hanya ingin mengantarkan paket kok " kata Shinpachi

" Hei Kagura berikan paketnya " perintah Gintoki

Bukannya memberikan paket Kagura berjongkok sambil menggerakkan tangannya " tsk, tsk, tsk ayo kesini anjing manis, aku akan memberikanmu makanan "

BLETAK! – Gintoki mukul kepala Kagura

_**[ GUBRAK! ] – Narrator ( anime fell )**_

" aku tidak dengar soal ada paket yang datang, penjagaan sekarang sudah lebih diperketat karena berita serangan teroris Jadi Pulanglah! "

Ichigo pun menyerahkan paketnya " mungkin saja ini makanan anjing jadi terimalah "

" Aku tidak akan memakannya " kata Amanto dan melempar paket itu

Paket itu terlempar ke dalam istana dan ….

DUAAAAR! _**[ PAKETNYA MELEDAK! PAKETNYA MELEDAK! ]**_

Gintoki pun akhirnya berbicara di segala keheningan yang ada " aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi tapi aku tahu apa yang harus kita lakukan ….

LARIII! "

" TERORIS! " Amanto itu berhasil menangkap tangan Shinpachi!

Dan Shinpachi langsung memegang tangan Gintoki, Gintoki langsung memegang tangan Ichigo, Ichigo langsung memegang tangan Rukia dan Rukia langsung memegang tangan Kagura

" Shinpachi! What the Hell! Lepaskan tanganku! " ( Gintoki )

" Tidak Mau! Aku tidak Mau tertangkap Sendirian! " ( Shinpachi )

" Bukannya Kau seharusnya Bilang ' Jangan Khawatirkan aku, Cepat pergi ,! " ( Ichigo )

" Lepaskan Tangan Kalian , sebagai Laki – Laki Kalian Harus bertanggung Jawab! " ( Rukia )

" Jangan Pedulikan Aku, Pergilah kalian ke Neraka! " ( Kagura )

" Hell, no! Kau juga Harus bertanggung Jawab! " ( Gintoki )

Dan semakin banyak , penjaga yang keluar untuk menangkap mereka

" OH TIDAK! Ada Banyak penjaga! " teriak Shinpachi

.

Seseorang yang berpakaian seperti biksu, tiba – tiba melompat, dan menendang para penjaga satu – persatu …

" We're running , Gintoki " kata Biksu itu

" Ka, Kau Zura ? Zura Kotarou ? "

Sebuah pukulan mendarat di dagu Gintoki " Zura janai, Katsura da! "

" K … Kau tidak harus Memukul ku Seperti itu, Setelah sekian Lama tidak Bertemu! "

" Sudah ribuan Kali aku memberitahu mu , jangan Panggil aku dengan nama panggilan seperti itu! "

" ( hei, Shinpachi, Kagura siapa itu ? ) " tanya Ichigo

" ( kami tidak tahu, baru hari ini kami melihatnya ) " kata Shinpachi

" Lalu Kenapa Kau bisa ada ditempat ini ?! "

" …! Kita Bicara Nanti, Gintoki Ikuti Aku! "

" CHE! "

Mereka pun lari mengikuti Katsura tanpa tahu kalau ada orang yang mengawasi mereka

.

Di sebuah berita di tv …

Reporter : _" telah terjadi lagi, pemboman yang dilakukan oleh para teroris kali ini terjadi di Kedutaan planet Inu … tidak ada korban tewas tapi … Oh Lihatlah Ini! Kamera CCTV berhasil menangkap Gambar wajah para teroris ! "_

.

Di sebuah Hotel Bernama Ikeda …

" I, ini gawat, mereka mendapatkan gambar wajah kita dengan jelas, gawat nih gimana kalau kakakku melihatnya ? " keluh Shinpachi

" Whoa! Kita masuk TV! " kata Kagura dan Rukia

Ichigo memutar kepalanya dari TV ke Gintoki yang sedang tidur – tiduran " hei Gintoki, kau kenal orang yang tadi nolong kita kan, memangnya itu siapa ? "

" Teroris itu maksudnya ? " kata Gintoki dengan santainya

" Hah ? "

" itu terlalu kasar, Gintoki "

Shoji* pun tiba – tiba dibuka dan muncul orang yang tadi menolong mereka serta beberapa orang dibelakangnya

" mengalahkan Amanto yang telah mempolusi Edo ini serta membangun kembali daerah Samurai ini , itu adalah tujuan kita sebenarnya, tolong jangan samakan kami dengan sebutan ' Teroris , " kata Katsura

" J, Jyoueshi !? " kata Shinpachi

" Jyoueshi* ? " tanya Ichigo

" 20 tahun yang lalu pada saat Amanto datang ke Edo, para Samurai merasa tertekan atas kedatangan mereka dan berperang melawan mereka tapi Bakufu yang melihat kemampuan Amanto menjadi ketakutan dan mereka pun meninggalkan para Samurai dan membuat perjanjian dengannya. Sejak saat itu Amanto mengambil alih Edo dan menjadi seperti sekarang ini "

" wow, agak tragis juga ya " komentar Rukia

" aku dengar, setelah itu para ' Jyoue ' berkurang secara drastis, tapi ternyata masih ada beberapa orang " kata Shinpachi

Gintoki menyadari satu hal " dan kelihatannya kita ditipu. Lihat itu bukankah itu pengantar pos yang tadi "

Di belakang Katsura, ada '' pengantar pos '' yang tadi …

" ah! Ya benar, itu Fat Eyebrow man! "

Rukia hanya bisa bersweetdrop " Kagura, aku rasa namanya bukan Fat Eyebrow man "

" tunggu dulu … apa maksud semua ini, Fat Eyebrow – san !? " tanya Shinpachi

BLETAK! – Ichigo mukul kepala Shinpachi

" jadi semua ini ulahmu, Zura ? soal serangan teroris belakangan ini dan soal yang ini juga "

Katsura meraih pedang yang ada di pinggangnya " aku punya sesuatu yang harus kulakukan dan harus aku selesaikan meskipun memakai cara yang tidak benar … Gintoki, untuk membebaskan negara yang sudah terpuruk ini, bertarunglah bersamaku dengan pedangmu sekali lagi, biarkan aku meminjam kemampuan seorang samurai yang disebut sebagai ' Shiroyasha* '

)()()()()()()()()

**Gintoki** : Tahan Dulu Sebentar! Hei Author Kenapa Kau hanya Menulis Sampai Disini lalu bersambung !?

**Author **:* mukul kepala Gintoki * Siapa Yang bilang Bersambung !? Masih Lanjut kok, Makanya kau kan sudah Tua Jangan minum Susu Strawberry terus!

**Gintoki **: Oi! Kenapa Kau tiba – tiba Menyambungkannya dengan susu Strawberry! Itukan Bagus Untuk Tulangku seharusnya Kau mencobanya!

**Author **: * nendang muka Gintoki * Bagus untuk Tulang Apanya !?

**Shinpachi** : Author – san , sabarlah Gin – san memang suka begitu

**Ichigo **: Hei Author! Kenapa dalam Chapter ini, Aku cuman Dikasih beberapa Dialog !?

**Author **: karena ini adalah fanfic yang berdasarkan dengan manga dan anime Gintama jadi belum tentu kau bisa mendapatkan kesempatan untuk banyak ngomong

**Ichigo** : Tapi kau Sudah Menggunakan Aku dan Rukia untuk Cerita ini kan!

**Author** : Kan Sudah dibilang Belum tentu kan!

**Rukia **: Tsugi no Mai, … HAKUREN!

**All** : AHHHH!* freeze *

**Rukia **: para Readers maaf untuk yang tadi, untuk yang diberi tanda bintang akan ada penjelasan di akhir Chapter ini,

**Kagura** : nah silakan membaca Part 2 nya, aru

)()()()()()()()()

Chapter 3, part 2

" if you guys have a time to be warriors, then take pero out for walk "

.

_FLASHBACK_

" _aku rasa ini akhirnya .. " kata Katsura " daripada kita mati karena dibunuh oleh para monster ini … lebih baik kita lakukan seppuku dan mati sebagai seorang samurai "_

_Gintoki berdiri dan berkata " Jangan bodoh. Berdiri! Jika kau ingin mati dengan damai kenapa tidak mencoba untuk hidup dengan damai ? … Let's do it, Zura! "_

" _Zura janai, Katsura da! "_

_FLASHBACK END_

.

" menghancurkan para alien itu seperti iblis dan ditakuti oleh lawan maupun pasukannya sendiri, Gintoki Sakata berperanglah bersamaku sekali lagi " kata Katsura untuk kedua kalinya sementara Gintoki hanya menanggapinya dengan mengkorek telinganya

" Gi, Gintoki kau pernah melawan alien – alien itu ? " tanya Ichigo

" yah jujur, aku suka bertarung tapi uhh, tidak dengan para teroris "

" kau menghilang bersamaan dengan kalahnya perang itu , aku tidak pernah mengerti apa yang ada di pikiranmu "

" pertarungan kita dengan alien – alien itu sudah selesai " kata Gintoki " kenapa kau sangat keras kepala ? apa kau sebenarnya perempuan yang berasal dari Kyoto ? "

" apa kau bodoh ? bukan hanya perempuan dari Kyoto yang persistent, akan tetapi kau tidak punya kualitas bagus sebagai seorang laki – laki, itulah sebabnya kauu tidak begitu disukai oleh perempuan "

Gintoki sekarang benar – benar sudah ada di depan Katsura " Bastard! Aku akan punya pacar jika tidak karena rambut keritingku "

" menyalahkan semuanya ke rambut keritingmu tidak kepada dirimu sendiri, bukankah itu menyedihkan ? " kata Katsura

" Hoi! Kenapa Kalian malah Ngelantur !? " kata Rukia

.

" perang kita belum selesai " kata Katsura " kau pasti masih punya rasa ingin bertarung, mereka membunuh pasukan dan teman – teman kita yang berperang untuk menyelamatkan negara ini dan kau pasti masih punya dendam kepada Shogun dan para Amanto itu kan ? "

Suasana tiba – tiba menjadi hening, mood Gintoki mulai berubah

" menghancurkan para Amanto dan membangun kembali negeri ini, itulah yang bisa kita lakukan untuk pasukan dan teman – teman kita yang telah gugur … target kami selanjutnya adalah menara Terminal itu tapi tentu saja untuk bangunan yang penting seperti itu tidaklah mudah untuk menyerangnya karena kami membutuhkan bantuanmu, Gintoki " jelas Katsura

" kelihatannya kau tidak punya pilihan lain, selain itu kalau kau tidak mau ditangkap sebagai teroris lebih baik kau ikut bersama kami " tambah Katsura

" Gi, Gin – san "

" Gintoki … "

.

DRUAK! Tiba – tiba shoji yang ada di samping mereka hancur karena ditendang seseorang dengan kasar

" Ini Polisi! Seluruh Teroris, Tetap berada di Tempat! "

" I,Itu Shinsengumi! "

" SHIT! Run! "

" Bunuh Mereka semua! Jangan biarkan satupun Lolos! "

Ichigo reflek langsung menedang shoji yang ada di belakang mereka …

" Si, Siapa orang – orang itu !? " tanya Shinpachi

" Armed Cops. Shinsengumi, mereka adalah orang – orang yang sudah dilatih untuk memburu para teroris " kata Katsura " ini buruk, apa yang harus kita lakukan bos ? "

" Memangnya Siapa yang kau panggil Bos !? Kaulah penyebab masalahnya ! " kata Gintoki

" Zura, kalau Gin – chan tidak mau, biarkan aku menjadi bos mottoku adalah ' mau melakukan hal yang jahat ataupun baik , aku akan selalu menjadi bosnya ' " kata Kagura

" Motto apa itu !? Itu lebih terdengar seperti Motto dari Warlord ! " kata Ichigo

.

" yo " tiba – tiba ada seseorang yang memanggil, ketika Gintoki menoleh sebuah pedang menuju ke arahnya tapi, fuhh, untunglah dia bisa merunduk tepat pada waktunya

" tidak perlu melarikan diri lagi, ayolah ini saatnya bertarung setidaknya nikmati saja pertarungannya " kata salah seorang polisi

" hey apa kau benar – benar seorang polisi , bagaimana cara kau melewati interview mu ? bola matamu bersinar tuh " kata Gintoki

" Apa Maksudmu dengan Bersinar , Kau pikir mataku Lampu disko apa !? Matamu sendiri seperti Dead fish! "

" ini sih tidak apa – apa, bola mataku hanya bersinar kalau ada di waktu yang tepat kok "

.

Seseorang mengarahkan Bazookanya ke arah mereka

" Hijikata – san, awas " katanya dengan santai dan …

KAHBOOM! _**[ WOI! JANGAN SEMBARANG NEMBAK PAKE BAZOOKA KAU MAU BIKIN CHARACTER DEATH APA ?! ]**_

" Hijikata – san, apa kau masih hidup ? "

" Kau ini Bodoh ya, Sougo! Aku bisa saja Mati! "

Sougo membuang mukanya " sial, aku meleset "

" Apa yang kau maksud dengan Meleset ! Hei! Lihat kearah sini Ketika Aku sedang bicara! "

.

Sementara di tempat Gintoki dan yang lainnya, semuanya selamat yah – kecuali untuk rambut Gintoki yang sekarang menjadi afro

" Jangan macam – macam! Ini Lantai 15, Kalian tidak akan bisa kabur ! "

Katsura mengambil sesuatu dari kimononya , dan mengeluarkan sebuah bola besi

" ng ? apa itu ? " tanya Ichigo

" ini adalah bom waktu, sebenarnya aku akan menggunakan ini untuk membom terminal itu tapi … yah terpaksa aku akan menggunakan ini untuk mengalihkan perhatian "

Gintoki berdiri dan langsung memegang kimono Katsura dengan kasar dan membuatnya menjatuhkan bom waktunya

" Zura, lebih baik kau hentikan semua ini, tidak peduli seberapa kotor tanganmu karena ini kau tidak akan bisa mengubah era ini, karena itu jangan kotori tanganmu lebih jauh lagi "

" tanganmu lah yang kotor, Gintoki, membaur dengan era yang seperti ini, untuk menjadi seorang Bushi* kau harus mengikuti kepercayaan mu sampai akhir " kata Katsura

" kenapa harus mengikuti Bushido* yang seperti itu ? " kata Gintoki " if my line is on the line, then I'll follow my own Bushido . I'll live however I want to protect whomever I want to protect "

.

Keduanya masih bertatapan mata sementara Katsura mencoba untuk mengerti kata – kata Gintoki, sampai akhirnya ..

" Gin – chan, waktu kami sedang memainkan benda ini … " kata Kagura

" … kami tidak sengaja menekan tombolnya dan nyala deh, teehee " sambung Rukia dengan muka innocent mereka _**[ ITUKAN BOM! KENAPA HARUS PAKE ACARA DIMAININ SEGALA !? ]**_

.

Di luar …

" Ayo Keluarlah! Atau Kami akan Menembak! " ancam Hijikata

" Hijikata – san, sinetron drama sore ini akan dimulai beberapa menit lagi " kata Sougo

" Shit, mana aku lupa pasang kaset video untuk merekamnya lagi, kalau begitu kita selesaikan ini dengan cepat , Semuanya Bersiap! " kata Hijikata memberi aba – aba " 1 … 2 … 3 TEM …! "

.

CRASH! Gintoki dan yang lain tiba – tiba keluar ..

" Hoi! Apa yang kalian Lakukan !? Cepat Hentikan mereka ! "

" Kalau kalian ingin menghentikan sesuatu, Hentikanlah Bom ini! Bukankah kalian Punya Tim penjinak Bom atau semacamnya!? " tanya Ichigo

" AHHH! Orang itu bawa Bom aktif! "

" Hey, Tunggu dulu Shit, tinggal 6 detik lagi! " kata Gintoki

" GIntoki – san, Jendela, Lemparkan bomnya Ke Jendela! " kata Rukia

" Tidak bisa, Terlalu jauh, Tidak akan sempat! "

" Gin – chan, pegangan yang kuat " kata Kagura " HOACHAAA! " dan dia pun mengayunkan payungnya tapi bukan bom yang kena malah .. _**[ GINTOKI YANG KENAAA! ]**_

.

Gintoki menabrak jendela sehingga pecah pada detik ketiga, mengambil ancang – ancang untuk melempar pada detik kedua dan .. _**[ BURUAN! TU BOM BENTAR LAGI MELEDAK, MAIN CHARACTER JANGAN MATI DULUAN! ]**_

00:00, … KABLAMMO! Yes! Bomnya meledak di langit

" Gin – san ! "

" Gin – chan , selamat tinggal! "

Sementara itu Katsura yang sudah ada di atap, melihat teman lamanya itu sedang memegang sebuah spanduk besar supaya tidak jatuh , kata – kata temannya pada saat perang teringat lagi olehnya

" _jika kau ingin mati dengan damai, kenapa tidak mencoba untuk hidup dengan damai ? "_

.

" punya teman lama yang sama sekali tidak berubah … tidak terlalu buruk juga " kata Katsura sebelum ia naik helikopter yang sudah menunggunya

)()()()()()()()()

**Author **: beh, selesai juga akhirnya, mumpung Ichigo sama yang lain lagi nurunin Gintoki dari spanduk, jadi ini adalah kamus kecil untuk artinya, oh ya untuk Chapter selanjutnya berjudul " Once you've made a promise, keep it until you die! " dan satu hal lagi Please Review!

Shoji = sebutan pintu di Jepang

Jyoueshi = sebutan untuk orang – orang yang melindungi negara dari penjajah

Shiroyasha = julukan Gintoki waktu perang yang artinya White Demon

Bushi = samurai

Bushido = samurai code

Chapter selanjutnya akan keluar sekitar 2 atau 4 minggu lagi, lama ya maklum banyak kerjaan lain XD


	4. Chapter 4 - Otsuu-chan!

Chapter 4

" Once you've made a promise, keep it until you die! "

**Disclaimer **: I don't own Gintama , Bleach, its manga and … BWUAAAH!

**Gintoki **:* abis nendang Author * oi, oi Author tak usah pake Disclaimer segala, semua pembaca juga tahu kalau kau bukan yang punya Gintama dan Bleach

**Author **: Itu sudah Peraturannya! Kau mau akunku ini Di Block apa !?

**Ichigo** : tidak, tapi kami sudah bosan mendengarnya

**Author **: Jika aku yang membuat Bleach dan Gintama , aku tidak akan Menggunakan Disclaimer!

**Ichigo****: **bodo, yang penting Bleach dan Gintama yang punya adalah Tite Kubo dan Sorachi Hideaki

_( ngomong dalem hati )_

_* melakukan sesuatu *_

_**[ voiceover ( biasanya sih ama Author ) ]**_

)()()()()()()()(

Setelah kejadian bom itu, 3 hari kemudian _**[ lama amet ? ]**_

BRUAK! _* Gintoki nendang papan Shinsengumi *_

" masa, setelah aku mengorbankan nyawa untuk melempar bom itu, polisi – polisi sialan itu masih menginterogasi kita selama 3 hari! "

" tapi sekarang kita bisa tenang kan, mereka udah ngebebasin kita dari kasus bom itu " kata Ichigo

Rukia tiba – tiba memasang kuda – kuda " kalau begitu aku ancurin aja markas ini "

" Jangan! Kita bakal Balik lagi ke Kandang Macan gara – gara itu! " kata Ichigo

Kagura masukin jarinya ke dalem mulut " kalau begitu aku akan muntah disini "

" Kau Juga! " kata Shinpachi " aku akan pulang ke rumah, dan Jangan bawa – bawa namaku jika terjadi sesuatu! "

" hei, hei cerita ini tidak akan bagus kalau gak ada Tsukkomi*, ya sudahlah aku akan ber Tsukkomi sendiri " kata Gintoki

" hei Shinpachi, boleh aku ikut ke rumahmu ? aku mau ketemu dengan kakak perempuanmu " tanya Rukia _**[ cie cie, bibit cinta baru nih … ADAUW! * kena serangan Byakurai dari Rukia * ]**_

" te, tentu saja Rukia –san "

" Hei! Kagura jangan Meludah disini! " kata Ichigo

TIba – tiba ada suara peluit bersamaan dengan mendaratnya seseorang dan keluarnya banyak polisi

" OI! Hentikan dia, Dia itu penjahat yang Kabur! "

Dengan reflek, penjahat itu langsung menyandera Kagura " Jangan macam – macam atau Kubunuh anak ini! " ancamnya " hei! Apa kalian berdua punya SIM!? "

" aku punya sih " kata Gintoki

.

Dan akhirnya mereka …

...

mencuri mobil polisi _**[ Hoi! Itu kecepetan! ]**_

" kenapa sih kita harus berakhir seperti ini ? " kata Gintoki sambil nyetir

" hei pak tua, apa kau yakin bisa lari dari polisi – polisi itu ? " tanya Ichigo

" bodo, ntar di depan belok kanan " katanya , sementara Kagura lagi tidur ngences di belakang _**[ Oi! Bangun , Lihat situasinya! ]**_

" kau tahu pak tua, kabur dari penjara di jaman kayak gini lebih susah daripda memenangkan undian " kata Gintoki

" ini bukan hanya soal kabur dari penjara, aku harus bisa keluar untuk satu hari saja "

Ichigo nengok ke belakang " ha? Maksudnya ? "

" hari ini adalah hari yang spesial, karena hari ini adalah … "

.

.

Kita pindah ke sebuah tempat …! Ko, Konser!

" Everybody! For coming to Otsuu's concert today, Thank you, Shpank you! "

" … You, Shpank you! " _**[ ini kenapa pada malah ngikutin kata – katanya ? ]**_

" For today, Everybody forget about the problems of this troubled world and have fun! Necromancer! "

" Necromancer! "

" Now for the first song! ' What Nationality is Your Mother ? ' ! " _**[ sumpah, ni judul simpel banget ]**_

" hei pak tua, apa ini ? " tanya Gintoki

" ini adalah konser pertama artis yang sedang populer sekarang , Terakado Otsuu "

…

DUAGH! – Ichigo mukul si pak tua

" You Bastard! Jadi dari awal kau kabur dari penjara, hanya Untuk Ini! "

" tau gitu gak aku bantuin dia dah " kata Gintoki

Pak tua itu bangun lagi sambil mengusap kepalanya " In life, you have to known when the important moments you can't overlook are, Waktunya Bersenang – senang! L – O – V – E – O – TSU – U! "

.

" aku tidak suka dengan ini, ayo kita keluar dari sini Kagura " kata Gintoki

Kagura yang dari tadi ikut – ikutan menyoraki " ehhh ~~ aku ingin disini sebentar lagi, ini menyenangkan "

" Jangan Terpengaruh! "

" kau tahu, percaya gak percaya tampat ini jadi kayak tempat pemujaan dan atmosphere disini udah mulai gak enak " kata Ichigo

Tepat di seberang mereka ada sebuah grup penyorak atau … apalah itu namanya

" L – O – V – E – O – TSU – U "

" Lebih keras Lagi! "

" Hei! Kau yang ada disana! Jangan Bengong! "

" emmm, permisi ketua … " kata seorang anggota

" hey sejak kapan kau jadi ketua …. Shinpachi ? " tanya Gintoki _**[ WTF! Jadi tadi itu Shinpachi! Berarti ada Rukia dong! ]**_

" dari sejak aku lahir ke dunia ini! Aku sudah ditakdirkan menjadi Kapten dari Grup Pemberi Semangat Otsuu – chan! " kata Shinpachi _**[ wedeeh, lebay amat ]**_ lalu ia melihat ke orang yang tadi nanya " WAAAH! Gi, Gin – san! Ichigo – san! Kagura – chan! Kenapa kalian bisa ada Disini !? "

" itulah yang ingin kutahu " kata Gintoki

" dan Rukia, kenapa kau ikut – ikutan ? " tanya Ichigo

Rukia pun nongol dari sela – sela barisan " oh, Ichigo kau disini, aku ikut – ikutan karena … Ini menyenangkan loh! "

BLETAK! – Ichigo mukul Rukia

" hey kalian yang di sebelah sana , jangan mengganggu di tengah konser kalian akan membuat marah para penonton lain "

" maaf manager, aku akan segera mengeluarkan mereka " kata Shinpachi

" oh, kau dari grup pemberi semangat ya " kata sang manager " ini adalah konser pertama anak itu , apapun yang terjadi kita harus berhasil "

" L – O –V – E – O – TSU – U! L – O –V – E – O – TSU – U! " teriakan pak tua itu makin kenceng

Sang manager merasa mengenal suaranya, dia pun melihat ke arah si pak tua itu dan …

" Ho, Honey! " keduanya bertatapan agak lama dan pindah ke ruang tunggu _**[ tu, tunggu dulu! Apa maksudnya ini ? ke, kenapa adegannya udah kayak di sinetron !? ]**_

.

.

" oh jadi kau sebagai ibunya, kau bertanggung jawab sebagai managernya juga "

Ibu Otsuu menghembuskan asap rokoknya " kenapa kau ada disini ? " tanyanya sementara pak tua itu hanya diam " sebernarnya tidak apa apa kau berada disini, tapi bagaimana kalau sampai anak itu melihat dirimu, apa kau mau anak itu mengiat apa yang terjadi dengan ayahnya ? … lebih baik kau segera pergi dari sini dan jangan pernah menampakkan wajahmu di depan kami lagi " katanya dan sang ibu pergi kembali ke ruang konser

….

" hei, mau permen karet ? " tawar Gintoki

" kau seperti anak kecil kalau makan yang kayak gitu "

Balon yang dibuat Gintoki pecah " someone living a life filled with fun will always be young at heart "

Ichigo bersandar di tembok sambil mengunyah … Permen Karet juga! " jadi sebenarnya kau kabur dari penjara cuman pengen ngeliat pertunjukkan konser pertama anakmu toh, …. kau ini agak aneh ya ? "

" ini bukan yang seperti kalian pikirkan, aku sudah membuat janji padanya kalau dia benar – benar menjadi seorang penyanyi maka aku akan menjadi orang pertama yang membawa banyak bunga mawar "

Gintoki dan Ichigo cuman bisa diam

" tapi tidak mungkin dia akan ingat, itu sudah 13 tahun yang lalu sebenarnya aku adalah anggota dari Yakuza dan seorang pembunuh, dia pasti tidak mau melihat wajahku lagi " kata Pak tua itu sambil berdiri " baiklah aku akan kembali ke penjara "

" kau tidak beli bunga mawar ? " tanya Gintoki

" kau itu maksa banget sih "

" Gi, Gin – chan! "

" Ichigo! " Kagura dan Rukia tiba – tiba berlari ke arah mereka

" ada apaan ? " tanya Ichigo

" Ini gawat! Ada penonton yang Mengamuk dan Menjadi ' podon ' ! " kata Kagura _**[ ha, maksudnya ? ]**_

" What the hell are you !? bicaralah yang normal! " kata Gintoki

" jelasnya ada Amanto yang mengamuk di teater " kata Rukia

" Amantonya itu adalah Shokurenzoku*, mereka itu Amanto yang bakal makan orang yang mereka suka kalau mereka lagi senang "

" kok lebih mirip kanibal daripada Amanto ? " kata Ichigo

.

Di tempat teater …

" Otsuu – chan, bersatulah denganku di dalam perutku " kata Amanto itu _**[ Mana ada yang Mau bersatu ama lw! Udah gitu di dalam perut lagi! ] **_

" Ketua! Anggota nomer 49 Mengamuk! " lapor sorang anggota

" itu anggota ? kirain itu cuman maskot "

" Cepat lari, Otsuu! " kata ibunya

" Gak bisa! Kakiku keseleo! "

Amanto itu meraih Otsuu dengan tangannya yang gede, pas udah makin deket ada seseorang yang memakai kantong kresek di kepalanya

" Otsuu! Cepat, Pergi dari sini! " kata orang itu _**[ tunggu dulu bentar, yang make baju gitu kan si pak tua, berarti dia si pak tua itu dong! ]**_

Amanto itu langsung mengepalkan tangan satunya lagi, bersiap memukul pak tua itu

" GETSUGA … TENSHO! " tangan Amanto itu kepotong!

Rukia langsung menggunakan Shunpo dan pindah ke bawah Amanto itu " HADO #33 : SHAKKAHO! "

Amanto itu kelempar ke atas! Dan disana sudah ada Kagura " HOACHAAA! ", dia ditendang ke arah Gintoki!

" HEAAAT! " Gintoki memukul Amanto itu seperti bola Baseball _**[ HOMERUN! ]**_

Ichigo melemparkan buket bunga ke pak tua " you don't need a million flower old man, just cheat a little and make up the rest with lost " katanya dan pergi keluar bersama Gintoki dan yang lain

" _( kalian itu maksa banget sih, … tapi untuk sekarang ini mau dia inget ato kagak, aku akan tetap menepati janjiku ) _" pak tua itu memberikan buket bunga yang berisi 3 ikat bunga, segera berdiri dan meninggalkan panggung

" ummm, lain kali benar benar bawakan bunga mawar untukku ya, karena itu aku akan selalu menunggu di panggung ini, …. Ayah " kata Otsuu

Pak tua itu cuman mengangguk kecil dan keluar dari teater

" yo, bagaimana dengan perpisahan kalian ? " tanya Gintoki

" bodoh ini bukan perpisahan " kata pak tua itu sambil nangis " aku akan bertemu dengannya lagi, tapi aku akan melakukannya dengan cara yang benar "

_To be continued to new story/ chapter …_

( artinya bersambung ke cerita berikutnya, maksudnya cerita bagian ketemu Otsuu udah selesai tapi fanfic ini belom jadi lanjut ke cerita/ chapter baru )

)()()()()()()(

Tsukkomi = A form of Japanese comedy

Shokurenzoku = Passionate Eating Tribe

**Shinpachi**: anoo, Author – san , boleh aku nanya satu hal ?

**Author **: _* lagi ngetik *_ nanya apaan ?

**Shinpachi** : Kenapa aku gak Ikut buat ngelindungi Otsuu – chan ?!

**Author **: oh iya, lupa diketik _* cengar – cengir gak jelas *_ anyway , please Review

**Shinpachi** : Oi! Jangan cuekin gw!

**Next Chapter **: " The difference between strength and perseverence is Paper Thin! " or " Gintoki vs Kondo! "


	5. Chapter 5 - Gintoki vs Kondo

Chapter 5

" The difference between strength and perseverance is paper thin! "

**Disclaimer** : _* make rekaman di radio*_ I _zzzt_ don't _zzzt _o _zzzt _wn _zzzt _Ginta _zzzt_ ma and Ble _zzzt _ach … _zzzzzzt_

**Gintoki **: mana tuh si Author ? …! Kenapa Disclaimernya harus pake Radio yang kasetnya udah Kusut !?

**Ichigo** : dia pergi dulu bentar ntar juga balik lagi, yang penting dia bukan yang punya Bleach ama Gintama, yang punya itu Tite Kubo dan Sorachi Hideaki

)()()()()()()()()()

Di sebuah tempat yang bernama ' Snack Smile ' …

" kenapa aku harus punya rambut yang aneh ? kalau udah gini gimana caranya aku dapet pacar " keluh seseorang meratapi nasibnya

" nggak juga kok, kau itu laki – laki yang baik , kau pasti bisa dapat pacar " kata cewek di sebelahnya

_**[ orang yang pertama ngomong tadi namanya Kondo Isao, dia itu Komandan di Shinsengumi, cewek yang disebelahnya itu namanya Otae Shimura, kakaknya Shinpachi ]**_

" coba kau pikirkan kalau misalkan kau punya pacar dan pacarmu itu punya rambut yang aneh, apa yang akan kau lakukan ? " tanya Kondo

Otae pun tersenyum " tidak ada soalnya … aku suka dengan orang yang punya rambut aneh

Kondo melihat Otae dengan pandangan yang lain" _( wow, senyumannya itu seperti matahari ) _" _**[ kenapa malah ngegombal !? ]**_

.

Besoknya di kediaman Shimura …

" EHHHH! A, Ada orang yang Melamarmu !? " kata Shinpachi

" ya, seorang pelanggan ngomong kayak gitu kemaren "

" te, terus kau bilang apa ? "

" tentu saja aku menolaknya dengan halus " kata Otae " tapi ternyata dia itu keras kepala, padahal baru ketemu "

" be, benarkah ? aku ingin liat orangnya kayak gimana ? "

Tiba – tiba ada seseorang yang manjat tiang listrik deket rumah mereka dan itu ternyata ..

" OTAE – SAAAAN! Nikahilah Aku! " teriak Kondo! _**[ Maksa amet sih lo! ]**_ " Aku tidak akan nyerah Walaupun kau tolak Terus! "

" Oi! Mau ngapain kau disana !? Kalau kau mau mencuri, Harusnya Malem – malem! "

" Aku ini memang pencuri tapi Aku mencuri hati Wanita! " _**[ GUBRAK! – anime fell ]**_

Otae langsung ngambil asbak di atas meja

" Otae – san! Setidaknya perlihatkan Wajahmu! " Otae keluar dengan aura pembunuh " Ota ..! "

BWUAGH! – Strike! Asbaknya kena muka si " pencuri " hati

Shinpachi cuman bisa tepuk tangan

.

Kita pindah ke sebuah café …

Rukia meneguk sedikit teh hijaunya " kau beruntung sekali Anego* , kau akan menjadi seorang istri "

" dia punya pedang kan ? berarti dia itu dari Shogunate atau semacamnya " kata Gintoki " nikahin dia lalu incar uangnya, setelah itu ceraikan dia sebelum dia tahu apa yang udah kau lakukan "

Ichigo langsung ngejedotin kepala Gintoki ke meja " Ini Serius, Gintoki masa baru nikah udah cerai, gak lucu banget "

" aku pikir dia akan menyerah tapi nyatanya kemanapun aku pergi, dia selalu ada disana , ahh aneh sekali " kata Otae

…..

" 30 detik lagi " kata pemilik toko

" ayo Kagura ini pilihan terakhir, jangan dikunyah , ditelan aja " kata Gintoki

" OI! Kalian itu ngedengerin gak sih! " kata Shinpachi

" jadi apa yang kalian inginkan dariku ? "

" Gin – san, kau belum menggaji ku selama 2 bulan ya , jadi kau bisa pikir sendiri apa yang harus kau lakukan saat situasi kayak gini "

" _( dan Gintoki kelihatannya kau harus turutin mau Otae kalau gak kau akan berakhir di tempat pemotongan daging)_ " saran Ichigo

" _( Emangnya kau Pikir aku ini Apa !? )_ ya udah deh, Hey! Kau si Penguntit Keluarlah atau Kubunuh kau ! "

" Coba Saja kalau bisa! " Kondo keluar dari bawah meja!

" di, dia bener – bener disini " kata Shinpachi

" nekat amat " tambah Rukia

.

" a guy who answers to " stalker " must be pretty damn retarded, Do you really approve of being stalker ? "

" if a person who continues to pursue love is stalker then yes " kata Kondo " btw, kau ini sebenarnya siapa sih ? kau bisa berbicara dengan Otae – san bisa akrab begitu "

" dia tunanganku " _**[ WHOT! ]**_ " pernikahan kami akan berlangsung di musim semi nanti "

" benarkah itu ? "

" kami telah melakukan_ ini _dan _itu _, jadi menyerahlah "

" Apa! _Ini _, _itu_ sama _yang lainnya_ ! "

" mereka gak bilang soal _yang lain_ kok " kata Ichigo

.

" Otae – san maaf tapi aku tidak bisa ngebiarin kau menikah dengannya, karena kau bilang kau menyukai rambut aneh ku " kata Kondo

" sebenernya sih kagak "

_**[ hening … ]**_

" Hey! White – Perm boy! Aku gak peduli kau ini tunangannya ato bukan, aku menantangmu untuk duel dengan Otae – san sebagai Taruhannya! "

" serius, dia itu maksa banget sih " kata Rukia

" yah, namanya juga cinta orang bisa jadi buta kalo udah soal kayak gitu " kata Ichigo

.

Mereka pun akhirnya janjian duel di pinggiran sungai …

" aku rasa situasinya semakin memburuk " kata Shinpachi

" coba lihat orang itu , dia tenang banget padahal dia bakal duel " kata Rukia

" itu artinya dia udah sering ada di situasi hidup ato mati " kata Ichigo

Kagura menggerakkan payungnya seperti narik pelatuk pistol " jangan khawatir, kalau Gin – chan dalam bahaya, aku akan menghujaninya dengan peluru "

" sebenernya kau itu cewek yang begimana sih ? " tanya Otae

" Oi! Mana orangnya !? "

" emmm, tadi dia bilang , dia pergi ke kamar mandi dulu sebentar " kata Shinpachi

.

Baru juga diomongin orangnya udah nongol …

" Akhirnya dateng juga, Kau terlambat! " kata Kondo

" ah maaf, maaf ada sedikit masalah tadi " kata Gintoki

" pilih senjatamu, kalau kau mau pake pedang asli akan kupinjamkan "

" aku sih cukup pakai pedang kayu ini saja, gimana ? " tanya Gintoki

" kau ini ngeremehin aku ya ? "

" A guy who uses a stick to duel with somebody's life on the line seems a little grandiose, doesn't it ? " kata Gintoki " kayaknya aku jadi lebih milih taruhin nyawaku nih "

" maksudnya ? " tanya Kondo

" yah, daripada taruhin Otae mendingan kita taruhin nyawa kita masing – masing, walaupun kau menang Otae tetap akan menolakmu tapi kalau aku tidak ada terserah kau mau melakukan sesuatu padanya, tentu saja kalau aku menang jangan pernah ngeganggu Otae lagi " kata Gintoki

" Gin – san, tolonglah, Hentikan ini sekarang Juga! " kata Otae

" heh, baiklah kalau gitu hey mata empat, pinjamkan aku pedang kayumu "

Gintoki malah ngelempar pedang kayunya ke Kondo " kau ini laki – laki yang baik, pakailah itu pedang yang aku banggakan , Touya – ko* "

" Gin – san! " kata Shinpachi sambil ngelempar pedang kayunya

" win or lose, no grudges " ( Gintoki )

" yes … a pure duel between men " ( Kondo )

" NOW! …

" … Let's … "

" FIGHT! "

Keduanya berlari maju kedepan, bersiap mengayunkan pedang masing – masing dan terdengar suara …

CRACK! Pedang patah dari …. KONDO!

" Tu, Tunggu dulu, PEdangnya PATAAAAAAAAH! " _**[ mampus lo dikerjain ama Gintoki ]**_

WHAM! Pedang Gintoki berhasil mukul Kondo dan membuatnya mental beberapa meter _**[ udah gitu doang! Cepet amet ]**_

" kau ini bodoh " kata Gintoki " kau ini orang terbodoh yang pernah kukerjain, pakai senjata dari musuh jelaslah kau kalah, aku memotongnya di kamar mandi tadi palingan dengan sekali ayunan jelas pedang ini bakal patah "

" you son of a … to go that far "

" anyone who'd risk their life for a duel like this is a dumbass , the one who settles everything peacefully is the winner "

Dan Kondo pun pingsan …

" Yo! Gimana dengan aksi heba ..! AGH! " semuanya kecuali Otae turun menginjak Gintoki

" Cuman begitu doang, dan Kau merasa Puas! " ( Shinpachi )

" Aku kira Kau ini Samurai yang Terhormat! " ( Kagura )

" Dasar Bodoh! Mana ada duel Pake cara curang gitu! " ( Ichigo )

" Kau itu Samurai apa Bukan! " ( Rukia )

" Hey! Aku menyelamatkan kakakmu kan! Berterima kasihlah! " ( Gintoki )

….

" aku mau pulang " kata Kagura

" jangan Menampakkan wajahmu di depan kami! "

" aku akan protes ama si Author begitu dia pulang " kata Ichigo

" dan aku akan berlibur " kata Shinpachi

.

Hijikata Toushiro, wakil dari Shinsengumi sedang berjalan di sekitar jembatan …

" hei, ada apaan rame – rame begini ? "

" oh, tadi ada duel dan cewek yang jadi taruhannya "

" cuman orang idiot yang bakal … , ... Chief Kondo " _**[ dan dia pun gondok setengah mati ]**_

_To be continued …_

)()()()()()()(

Anego = Big Sister

Touya – ko = Lake Toya

**Author **: Tadaimaaa! …. Loh pada kemana, baru juga ditinggal belanja sebentar, oh ya buat kalian para pembaca silahkan mereview

**Next Chapter** : " A good fight should do " or " Gintoki vs Hijikata! "


	6. Chapter 6 - Gintoki vs Hijikata!

Chapter 6

" A good fight should do "

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Gintama, Bleach , its manga and anime, all of them is owned by Tite Kubo and Sorachi Hideaki

**Author **_:_ maaf, maaf kalau kalian bingung kenapa chapter ini berubah, saya salah memasukkan file jadi ini baru dirubah sekali lagi maaf ya _* bungkuk - bungkuk akhirnya kejedot meja *_

(_ Chapter ini ada di Gintama manga Chapter 9, maaf tidak bisa pakai yang animenya karena kalian tahu kuota saya terbatas XD )_

* * *

Di markas Shinsengumi …

"VICE CAPTAAAAAIN!"

"Benarkah Commander kalah pada saat Duel yang Taruhannya seorang wanita !? Udah gitu dia dikalahin Pake cara curang !?"

"Dan dia Juga ditolak ama Cewek beberapa kali !"

"Terus sebenarnya siapa Samurai yang berambut Perak itu !" dan banyak pertanyaan yang dilontarkan

…..

"kalian itu berisik banget sih, gak mungkin Kondo – san kalah duel " kata Hijikata "emangnya siapa yang nyebarin gosip kayak gitu ?"

"Kapten Okita yang ngasih tahu! Dia Ngasih tahunya pake Speaker"

Sougo meneguk tehnya dan tersenyum sinis "beritanya dari Hijikata – san loh"

"aku benar – benar idiot, kenapa harus pake ngasih tahu dia"

"Jadi Gosip itu Bener Dong!"

Hijikata bangun dan menendang meja "BERISIIIIK! Siapapun yang ngerumpi di tengah – tengah rapat harus melakukan Seppuku, Yamazaki Lakukan Sekarang! Aku akan menjadi Kaishaku*mu"

"EHHHHHH! Aku kan gak ngomong apa – apa !" kata Yamazaki

"sekarang udah ngomong kan"

Shoji pun terbuka "heya, tumben kalian rapat seberisik ini" kata Kondo yang pipinya yang babak belur

"haaaaa" ( Hijikata )

.

_To The White – haired Samurai!_

_You Bastard, you'd better show up at the Shinsengumi quarters, Dammit!_

_We'll exterminate you relatives!_

_Shinsegumi_

Itu adalah poster wanted yang dibagiin ….

"hah, hukuman mati kau serius, Hijikata – san ?" tanya Sougo

" ya, emangnya mau diapain lagi, Shinsengumi punya harga diri tersendiri kalau sampai benar – benar ketauan kalau Kondo – san kalah sama aja malu – maluin kita"

"tapi Hijikata – san kau terlalu serius kalau soal eksekusi"

"tenang aja kali ini aku bakal mengeksekusinya tanpa ragu – ragu"

"sebelum kau bertindak lebih jauh, kenapa kita gak bawa orang yang mirip sama samurai itu aja ke markas ? semuanya bakal puas kan" kata Sougo "nih kita bawa orang ini aja, rambutnya perakjuga kan, kakek tolong pegang Bokutou* ini dan belah kepalanya ya" _**[ ….. niat banget sumpah ]**_

"terus kita pakaikan kacamata ini nah gak bakalan ada yang tahu"

"Oi! Apaan sih Maksudnya dari tadi !?" kata Hijikata

.

Orang tua itu pun pulang …

Sougo bertanya lagi "tapi Hijikata – san apa kau bener – bener niat buat ngebunuh samurai itu ? gak ada informasi jelas tentang dia loh"

"kalau dia bisa ngalahin Kondo – san berarti dia bukan orang biasa, lebih cepat kita menemukannya, lebih cepat aku bisa ngebunuh dia"

Tiba – tiba ada suara dari atas "Hey Bro, awas"

BRUAAK! Tepat di depan Hijikata ada banyak besi yang Jatoh!

"WOAAAHHH!" teriak Hijikata _**[ untung dia sempet ngehindar ]**_ "Hey! Bahaya Tuh!"

"kan udah dibilangin awas"

"Lain Kali bilangnya Lebih cepat!"

Orang yang tadi gak sengaja ngejatohin besinya membuka topinya "Berisik! Itu juga tadi udah cepet - cepet!" dan ternyata orang itu adalah …. _**[ GI, GINTOKI! ]**_

.

Hijikata langsung nyadar "AHHHH! Kau kan yang ada di Ikeda dulu! … tu, tunggu dulu sebentar … rambutmu warnanya perak juga ya"

"ummmm, siapa kalian ?" tanya Gintoki "oh apa kau itu Oogushi – kun ? , wah kau udah besar ya, apa kau masih punya ikan mas itu ?" _**[ kenapa tiba – tiba jadi Ikan mas !? dan kenapa namanya jadi Oogushi – kun !? ]**_

"Oi! Gintoki buruan naek si kakek botak itu udah mulai marah" _**[ I, Ichigo ngapain lw disini ? ]**_

"YA! Baiklah Oogushi kun sampai nanti, aku harus kerja" Kata Gintoki dan balik ke atap

…

"dia udah pergi, gimana nih Oogushi – kun ?" tanya Sougo

"Who the Hell is Oogushi – kun ?" kata Hijikata sambil ngejambak rambut Sougo "Dasar orang itu! Baru juga ketemu sekali terus ngomong 2 , 3 kalimat udah lupa, Hey Sougo, aku pinjam pedangmu!"

.

Hijikata pun naik ke atas, dengan tampang muka yang serius

"dulu kau adalah seorang teroris sekarang kau memperbaiki atap " kata Hijikata " you're bastard without honor, sebenernya mau mu itu apa sih ?"

Gintoki teringat sesuatu "Bom !? ahh, iya kau yang waktu itu ngajak berantemkan"

"yang kau bilang matanya kaya lampu disko itu ya?" kata Ichigo

"Aku tidak terima soal orang yang bisa ngalahin Kondou –san apalagi ternyata itu kau"

"Kondou – san ?"

Hijikata melempar salah satu pedang ke Gintoki "kau mencuri ceweknya, apa dia bener – bener cantik kalau gitu kenalkan aku padanya"

Gintoki menangkap pedang itu dengan heran "oh jadi kau kenalan si Gorila itu dan ngomong – ngomong kenapa tiba – tiba ngomongin soal I …!"

Hijikata tiba – tiba berlari kedepan dan menyerang Gintoki, reflek Gintoki menahannya dan terlempar ke belakang

"GINTOKI!"

"OI! Sebenernya ada apaan sih !? kenapa kau nyerang tiba – tiba gitu !?"

"Gorila ya ? untuk kami, Shinsengumi dia adalah orang yang benar – benar penting, aku tidak akan membiarkan mu menjelekan nama baik Shinsengumi" kata Hijikata "kalau ada orang yang berani kayak gitu …"

Hijikata melompat bersiap untuk mengayunkan pedangnya "…. I'll Make Mince – meat Outta THEM!" dia mengayunkan pedangnya seperti menjatuhkan bom, untungnya Ichigo sempet ngehindar ke samping

Gintoki tiba – tiba muncul dari belakang "Don't Wave that Sword like an Idiot!" kaki Gintoki tepat mengenai Hijikata, melihat ada kesempatan Hijikata langsung menggerakkan pedangnya dan berhasil melukai bahu kiri Gintoki

Di sisi lain "What the !? Oi! Gin – san, Ichigo - san kalau kau main – main aku gak akan gaji kau!" kata si Client

"DIamlah! Cepat panggil Polisi!"

"aku kan polisi" kata Hijikata

"ah, iya ya bener juga" _**[ jadi dari tadi lw ngira dia siapa !? ]**_

Ichigo langsung mengambil zanpakutonya dan menyerang Hijikata

"Woi! Pake pedang segede gitu dilarang tau!"

"oh gitu, ya udah besok besok aku bakal pake pedang kayu deh"

Hijikata dan Ichigo sama – sama saling menyerang , atep yang seharusnya udah beres diperbaiki malah jadi berantakan lagi

"oi, Ichigo mundur biar aku yang melawannya" kata Gintoki

"Eh! Kau serius ?!"

"ya iyalah, ini kan urusan para samurai, Shinigami sebaiknya mundur saja"

"iya iya deh ngerti" kata Ichigo sambil menurunkan zanpakutonya

Hijikata memikirkan satu hal "_( aneh, aku sama sekali gak bisa baca maksud orang ini, yang aku dengar dia pake cara curang buat ngalahin Kondou – san tapi dari tadi dia sama sekali gak ngelakuin hal kayak gitu )_ " pikir Hijikata "_( malahan dia sama sekali gak make pedang yang udah dipinjamkan bahkan sebenarnya aku ingin membunuhnya tapi dia sama sekali gak khawatir soal itu )_"

Akhirnya Gintoki menarik pedang keluar dari sarungnya

"_( Hmph! Akhirnya dia melakukannya juga, Let's Have Fight to Death! )_" Hijikata maju , menyerang Gintoki dan melihat sesuatu yang terpotong

…

Dan ternyata …! Itu bukan Gintoki itu cuman Handuk yang dipakai Gintoki tadi! Dengan cepat bagaikan kilat Gintoki berada tepat disebelah Hijikata!

TRAK! Suara patahan pedang terdengar dari pedang Hijikata

"dan selesai" kata Gintoki

Ichigo langsung jadi cengo "ce, cepet amat"

"Hey Baldy! Aku mau ke rumah sakit sebentar!"

"Oi! Tunggu dulu!" tahan Hijikata "yang tadi itu, … apa kau tadi mengasihaniku ?"

"maksudmu belas kasihan ? kalau aku punya yang kayak gitu , aku tidak akan bertarung denganmu" kata Gintoki "you fight when you want to protect something, kau tadi mau bertarung untuk melindungi harga diri Shinsengumi kan"

"kau sendiri ?"

"…. To protect – my own rules"

.

Di sebuah atap rumah yang lebih tinggi daripada mereka …

"mereka itu orang yang menarik , aku mau bertarung dengan mereka berdua suatu hari nanti"

"jangan berpikir seperti itu Sougo, itu akan lebih sulit dari yang kau pikirkan "kata Kondou "They're the type of guy that'll fight in a completely different place – a place that surpasses winning or losing, clean or dirty"

.

Hijikata menyalakan rokoknya dan tiduran "maaf Kondou – san , aku kalah juga darinya"

To be continued …

* * *

KAMUS KECIL

**Kaishaku** = An assistant who stands behind the person commiting Seppuku. They would decapitate the person after the knife was drawn across the stomach to make the death quicker to prevent the person from crying out, which would make the death dishonorable

**Bakutou** = wooden sword

* * *

_TEACH US! GINPACHI – SENSEI!_

**Ginpachi **: ya semuanya sebelum kita mulai , kita kedatangan dua murid baru mohon jangan kasar sama mereka , silakan masuk

Dan masuklah dua anak baru itu yang tidak lain adalah …

ICHIGO SAMA RUKIA!

**Ichigo **: namaku Ichigo Kurosaki

**Rukia **: dan aku Rukia Kuchiki , salam kenal

**Ginpachi **: baiklah, kalian berdua langsung duduk saja. Hari ini kita akan menjawab pertanyaan yang dikirim oleh readers untuk menjaga nama baiknya kami tidak akan memberitahu namanya, pertanyaannya adalah "darimana anda mendapatkan ide sehingga anda membuat fanfic crossover ini ?". yak jawabannya adalah ini semua berawal dari kata – kata adiknya Author , dia bilang "kak, kalau Ichigo ada di dunianya Gintama gimana ya ?" dari situlah Author dapat ide untuk bikin fanfic crossover Bleach – Gintama yang memakai plot Gintama. Tolong semuanya catat ini dan untuk para readers yang lain …

**All **: Please Review!

**Next Chapter **: "When your tired, Eat sour stuff" or "The gangs meet Sadaharu!"


	7. Chapter 7 - Meet Sadaharu

Chapter 7

"When you're tired, Eat sour stuff"

**Disclaimer **: I don't own Gintama, Bleach and all their stuff. They are owned by Sorachi Hideaki and Tite Kubo

* * *

**Di teras rumah sang Author …**

**Gintoki** : Author mulai nih, telat update

**Ichigo **: Chapter sebelumnya aja dia lama banget, apa dia lagi banyak kerjaan ?

**Gintoki** : yah semua orang juga pasti kayak gitu

**Ichigo **: iya juga ya, moga-moga aja para Readers gak kesel nungguinnya

**Gintoki** : tergantung, Now to the Story!

* * *

Di sebuah warung …

"Ma'am, tolong Sukonbunya" kata Kagura

"kau suka sekali Sukonbu ya, Kagura – chan ?" tanya Rukia

"tentu saja, ….! Ngapain tu anak – anak di depan Yorozuya ?"

Mereka berdua pun ngedeketin anak anak yang lagi ngerumpi

"Oi! Ngapain kalian ? lagi ngeliat majalah p**** ?" kata Rukia

"Lari! Ada si anak Sukonbu!" kata anak – anak itu dengan muka yang ngerasa innocent

Kagura mengigit Sukonbunya "Hmph! Dasar pengecut"

"aku rasa mereka cuman mau ngeledekin kita, Kagura – cha …!"

Kagura bingung kenapa Rukia tiba – tiba menghentikan ucapannya, dia menengok ke samping dan ternyata di samping mereka ada …

Anjing Putuh segede motor! _( atau mungkin lebih gede daripada motor )_

"Wow!" _**[ cuman itu komentar lw! ]**_

.

Di Yorozuya Gin – chan …

_Suara tv : Ahem! … dan berita selanjutnya, pangeran dari planet Ou mengunjungi kebun binatang yang baru dibuka beberapa hari yang lalu!_

Shinpachi yang lagi nyapu melihat ke arah tv "Gin-san! Lihat deh, itu pangerang idiot yang pernah jadi klient kita kan ? kirain dia udah balik ke planetnya setelah kehilangan Pace*"

**Gintoki & Ichigo **: _* ngorok *_

"Woi! Pada dengerin gak Sih !?"

"kami pulaaaaang"

"udah pada pulang toh , apa kalian beli tisu toilet ?"

Kagura menyerahkan segulung tisu ke Shinpachi "yup"

….

"emmm, Kagura-chan kau tahu biasanya orang-orang beli tisu begini bisa sepack , kalau segini doang sih gak bakalan cukup buat orang yang kena diare, Rukia-san apa kau gak ngasih tahu Kagura-chan ?"

Rukia langsung duduk di sofa "udah, tapi katanya "These days, there are samurai who live by calling newspaper aka toilet paper, you know" gitu katanya"

Dan obrolan mereka pun berlanjut, sementara Gintoki ama Ichigo bangun dari tidurnya …. dan mereka berdua jadi cengo pas ngeliat anjing putih itu

"Emang siapa yang ngasih tahu soal itu ?"

"Gin-chan yang bilang" kata Kagura

"harusnya kau gak usah percaya apa yang dia bilan …! A, Apaan tuh ?! Gede banget!"

"itu anjing, Shinpachi masa begituan aja gak tahu" kata Ichigo

"Aku tahu itu! Tapi mana ada anjing segede gini! Kalian pada nemu dimana !?"

Rukia dengan santainya bilang "kami memungutnya di depan Yorozuya, dia lucu kan ?"

"anjing segede begitu mah , bukan dipungut namanya, If you picked it up, then someone who knows its name will come pick it up" kata Gintoki

"namanya itu Sadaharu" kata Kagura

"Jangan sembarang kasih nama dulu! Kita kan gak tahu dia udah ada yang punya apa belom!"

Rukia menyerahkan secarik kertas ke Shinpachi "oh iya, kalau gak salah ini tadi nyelip di ikat lehernya"

_To Mr. Freelancer_

_I'm very sorry about this, but please take my pet_

"udah gitu doang ?" tanya Ichigo

"dan terakhirnya tertulis "heh heh" "

…

Gintoki reflek langsung ngerobek kertasnya! "Why that's So God Damn funny !? Aku ini Freelancer bukan orang Volunteer! Usir saja anjing itu!"

"kalo kita usir dia di cuaca yang lagi dingin begini dia bakal mati!" kata Kagura

"tenang aja dia kan sadaharu*"

"maksudmu itu Sadaharu yang mana ?!" tanya Shinpachi

"nah, kau sudah mengerti kan ? Sadaha …"

….

Dan Gintoki berakhir digigit sama Sadaharu

.

Sekarang kita ganti scene ke taman, Rukia dan Kagura "bermain" dengan Sadaharu sedangkan Ichigo, Shinpachi dan Gintoki diperban layaknya mumi _**[abis berantem ama orang apa ama anjing tuh ?] **_

"kayaknya tuh anjing bener – bener suka ama Kagura dan Rukia"

"seperti kata orang, Gintoki "perempuan suka dengan binatang yang lucu"." Kata Ichigo

"yang kayak begitu dibilang lucu?" tanya Shinpachi sambil nunjuk Sadaharu

"tapi kenapa tuh anjing bisa suka ama mereka ?"

"kayaknya gak begitu deh Gintoki, liat baik-baik tuh anjing sebenernya ganas sama mereka" kata Ichigo

"tapi buat Kagura-chan dan Rukia-san tuh anjing kayak lagi ngajak main mereka"

"ohhh , gitu"

Lelah bermain Kagura dan Rukia pun duduk

"sepertinya kalian sangat menikmatinya" kata Gintoki

"tentu saja, aku suka dengan binatang , dan pertama kalinya ada anjing yang bener-bener suka sama aku" kata Kagura tapi dia mental diseruduk sama Sadaharu

"yakin ?"

"KAGURA-CHAN!" (Rukia)

Kagura langsung balik lagi dan langsung membalas Sadaharu "dulu aku juga punya binatang peliharaan namanya Sadaharu No. 1, dia sangat lucu dan waktu itu aku juga sangat lucu" katanya

"terus apa yang terjadi dengannya ?" tanya Rukia

"suatu hari,aku mau tidur bersamanya jadi dia kubawa ke kamar tanpa sepengetahuan orang tuaku, pas lagi tidur … aku dapat mimpi buruk dan reflek aku langsung memeluk Sadaharu dengan keras, begitu bangun Sadaharu sudah hancur berkeping-keping" _**[itu mah bukan meluk namanya! Tapi digencet!] **_

Semuanya langsung kepikiran satu hal "_( aku gak tahu harus ketawa ato nangis )_"

"tapi Sadaharu yang ini pasti bisa bertahan"

"Rukia, bukannya kau lebih suka Chappy _( Kelinci )_daripada Anjing ?" tanya Ichigo

"iya, tapi kata Orihime, "anjing itu mirip dengan kelinci yang beda cuman warnanya"."

"Seharusnya kau gak usah percaya dengan imajinasinya itu! Mana mungkin sama, kau bisa ngeliat sendiri kan !?"

"ah! Aku lupa bawa Sukonbu, jaga Sadaharu dulu ya aku mau ngambil Sukonbu dulu" kata Kagura

"Kagura-chan, aku ikut" kata Rukia

"Oi! Tunggu du … lu .."

.

Kita pindah suasana ke sebuah mobil Prince Hata yang sedang melintas di dekat taman itu …

"Planet bumi ini memang menarik, mungkin karena alam disini memang bagus jadinya banyak hewan yang menarik benarkan Jii-san ?"

"tentu"

Tiba – tiba di depan mobil itu ada …

"ARGGGGH!" Gintoki, Ichigo ama Shinpachi yang lagi dikejar ama Sadaharu

"AWAS!"

CRASH! – kecelakaan pun tak dapat dihindari

"ARGH! Jii-san! Apa yang sudah Kau lakukan !?"

"Jangan Khawatir! Aku akan mencari mesin waktu!"

"Kaulah yang seharusnya tenang!Mana ada mesin waktu didalem kap mobil !?" kata Hata terus dia nengok ke arah Sadaharu "Woah! Jii-san lihat sini!"

"Ada apa tuan muda ?! udah nemu Mesin waktunya?!"

"Bukan itu bodoh! Lihat nih ada spesies baru!"

"lumayang gede juga, mau diambil tuan muda ?"

"enggak dibuang aja … yaiyalah! Dengan ini koleksiku bertambah"

Mereka pun menaikkan Sadaharu ke atas mobil, gak jelas gimana caranya naikkin anjing segede gitu ke atas mobil dan mereka pergi meninggalkan yang lain

"ahhh, akhirnya aku bisa nemu penggantinya Pace" _**[buat apa masih inget tuh gurita yang udah ancurin setengah kota ?]**_

Tiba – tiba di kaca depan mobil muncul Gintoki ama Ichigo

"yo"

…...

...

"AAAARGGGH! ADA ZOMBBIE!"

"hei, pak tua hentikan mobilnya ya, anjing kami memang agak bermasalah jadi tolong dimaafkan ya" kata Ichigo

Nah disitu pas banget mobilnya lewat Kagura ama Rukia

"SADAHARUUU!"

"Woi! Gak keliatan nih minggir dong! Ntar ta tembak nih!"

"lw aja yang berhentiin mobilnya tuh liat di belakang mobil ada apaan ?" kata Gintoki

"eh?"

.

Dua orang monster berlari kearah mobil itu dengan kecepatan yang tak bisa dihitung oleh Speedometer

"BALIKIN SADAHARU GUE!" Kata Kagura dan Rukia , mereka berdua melompat dan menendang mobil itu masuk ke sungai _**[*Author langsung pingsan*]**_

"_( ah, aku lupa Sadaharu kan ada di atas mobil tadi )_" pikir Kagura

BYUUR! – mobilnya nyemplung ke sungai

"SADAHARUUU!"

Kagura pun menitikkan air mata "aku ... aku melakukannya lagi"

"sabar ya, Kagura-chan"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari atas "hey, anak kecil kenapa kau menangis ?"

"Gin-chan! Ichi-nii! Sadaharu!"

"Gin-san, kukira kau tidak mau mengurus Sadaharu" kata Rukia

"aku gak ada urusan sama anjing itu jadi kalian yang mengurusnya ya, dan setiap biaya yang dikeluarkan karena anjing itu anggap aja itu bayaran kalian" kata Gintoki

"makasih ya, Gin-chan"

"oi, kita kan gak pernah dibayar" kata Ichigo

"... terserah"

...

"kayaknya kita jangan pergi lagi ke bumi ya, Prince Hata ?"

"... terserah"

* * *

**Pace **= piaraan Hata yang bentukya kaya Gurita, kalau pengen liat kayak gimana nonton Gintama Episode 7 atau baca manganya Chapter 2

**sadaharu **= sadaharu yang dimaksud sama Gintoki itu artinya "Great One"

* * *

**Di rumah Author **...

**Ichigo **: Author, kok lama banget sih updatenya ?

**Author **: lagi tekor baru abis ulangan, minggu depan mana ujian lagi oi, Shinpachi baca soal Chapter berikutnya

**Shinpachi **: Serius Author-san ?! aku yang bacain !?

**Author **: iye, buruan atuh!

**Next Chapter **: _* pake suara Shinpachi *_ masih belum bisa diprediksi Author mengalami tabrakan antara pelajaran sama imajinasinya

**Shinpachi **: Author-san, kok judulnya kayak gini ?

**Author **: itu bukan judul tapi "Author Note", Please Review dan maaf atas keterlambatan updatetan fanfic ini


	8. Chapter 8 - Otose-san True name

Chapter 8

"A dumpling you've chewed and spit out isn't a dumpling anymore!"

**Author **: fuhhh, akhirnya bisa ngeupdate lagi

**Rukia **: kalo gak salah sekarang udah masa-masanya liburan kan ? berarti updatenya bisa cepet dong

**Author **: tergantung oh ya, Minna-san, maaf ya kalau updatetan fanfic ini lama, dikarenakan Author sedang mencari episode yang cocok untuk dimasukkan ke sini, okeh ? Selamat Membaca ^^

.

.

.

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki**

**This Fic © Guardian of Mineral**

.

.

.

.

Sebuah lampu dinyalakan dan menyorot seseorang dibawah dan yang ternyata itu adalah ... ! Gi-Gintoki!

"Dengarkan aku! Apa yang sebenernya kita butuh di dunia adalah ini! Kalsium!" katanya sambil megang ... susu setroberi(?) _**[ nenek-nenek kejomplang juga tahu kalo kita emang butuh kalsium]**_ "kalo kita punya banyak kalsium kita bisa melakukan apapun! Masalah dengan ujian ? berantem ama orang tua ? ato ada cewek yang lagi disuka tapi gak siap buat nembak? dengan kalsium semuanya akan terpecahkan!"

"Enggak gak bakalan!" kata Shinpachi _**[ yak tolong, lightningnya dimatiin ]**_ "walopun minum susu sebanyak apapun, kalo ditabrak ama mobil pasti tulangnya bakalan patah!"

"aku juga pernah ketabrak tapi aku masih idup kok" bantah Gintoki

"sebenernya kau itu manusia apa bukan sih ?!" tanya Ichigo "kau itu kan cuman minum susu setroberi!"

"Aku minum kopi susu juga kok!"

Gintoki, Ichigo, Kagura dan Rukia sekarang lagi ngejenguk Shinpachi yang lagi dirawat di rumah sakit gara-gara kakinya patah entah kenapa ? ... ada yang tau ?

"itu punya sekitar 100 kalori per kartonnya, Kadar garam yang rendah terus punya semua omega lemak yang kita inginkan. Susu memang hebat" kata Kagura sambil makan

"oi! Itukan makanan ku!"

"Berisik!" kata seorang suster "Gak liat apa!? Orang yang disebelah kau itu lagi ada diantara idup ama mati! Tenang dikit napa!"

"oh, maaf ya Shinpachi memang agak berisik" kata Rukia

"sekarang malah pada nyalahin gw"

.

Mereka berlima pindah ke ruangan lain ...

"oh ayolah Gin-san kau kan udah dewasa, bertindaklah sesuatu. Makin lama disini makin gak enak loh"

"begini ya, "Man is always on a journey to find his inch in life"."

"Jangan ngomong kayak orang ahli filsafat!"

Kagura tiba-tiba ngerap gak jelas "Hey, yo, yo, my homies! I'll never stop walkin' till da po-lice get me, comin' up now, kick yo ass like Jet LI!"

"Jet Li ?" kata Rukia gak ngerti

"Kick you into manhood, you punk ass bitch. Get in my car, ho, I'll show you how to ..."

"Oi! Inikan rumah sakit jangan ngerap disini!" kata Ichigo "Emang apaan sih maksud rapnya ?!"

"ya ampun, banyak sekali "wannabes" hari ini..." kata Gintoki

BLETAK! – Ichigo kena lemparan skateboard dari Kagura

"ini pasti pada kekurangan kalsium" _**[ masih ngomongin yang itu ]**_

"susu setroberi ya?" kata seorang kakek yang memakai infus dan masuk ke ruangan itu "aku suka minum itu waktu aku masih muda "Atsuki-chan pernah bilang gini ke aku "kek, susu setroberi itu buat anak kecil mendingan minum kopi aja" dan Yukari-chan dia selalu khawatir padaku" kata kakek itu _**[ emangnya Atsuki sama Yukari itu siapanya lw ? ]**_

"Tapi aku harus minum susu setroberi walopun udah tua!"

"Susu Setroberi ?!" kata Gintoki _**[ seneng ye, ada orang yang suka juga sama susu setroberi ]**_

"Benar! Kalo aku ngeliat orang lagi minum susu karton kayak gitu aku langsung mikir "selling it must be his pride!"." Kata kakek itu sambil ngacungin jempol

"emmm, sebenernya kita ini Yorozuya"

"Yorozuya ?"

"maaf kita harus pergi dulu, kau tau kita punya banyak kerjaan" kata Ichigo

"Yorozuya ?!" kata kakek itu lagi dengan muka yang penuh harapan

"iya, iya tapi sekarang kita sibuk, kita kan Yorozuya .." kata Gintoki tapi pas mereka mau keluar malah dialangin ama tuh kakek

"YOROZUYA!" teriak kakek itu ampe infusnya copot

"nih kakek kenapa sih?" tanya Rukia

"Ini kaya ada di SMP sama Hamaru-kun yang gak bakalan marah walopun diledek tapi kesabarannya udah habis terus dia ngelempar kursi ke aku!" kata Kagura

"siapa itu Hamaru-kun ?" tanya Shinpachi

Kakek itu berjalan mendekati mereka dengan langkah yang kaya Zombie "kalian itu bener Yorozuya kan? Itu berarti kalian bakal ngelakuin pekerjaan yang orang-orang minta kan?"

"oi Ichigo, Rukia kalian kan Shinigami, buruan kirim tuh kakek ke soul society!" kata Gintoki

"Dia itu masih idup!" kata Ichigo

"i-iya kalo kita bisa" kata Shinpachi "t-tapi kita gak bisa nyembuhin kakek j-jadi .."

Tiba-tiba tuh kakek ngeluarin tusuk rambut dari kimononya _**[kek, nih fanfic genrenya gak horor loh]**_ dan bakal nusuk ke lehernya Shinpachi sodara-sodaraaaaaa!

...

Ternyata tuh kakek gak jadi ngebunuh Shinpachi eh, si Shinpachi udah pingsan duluan

.

.

Kita ganti tempat ke taman rumah sakit ...

"aku mau kalian tolong carikan pemilik tusuk rambut ini" kata si kakek _**[oh, mo minta tolong toh jangan nakut-nakutin gitu dong kek]**_

"kenapa ?" tanya Shinpachi

"karena dia itu cinta pertamaku" kata si kakek sambil ngeblush

KRIUK KRIUK – suara kunyahan Kagura ama Rukia yang lagi makan Sukonbu

"kok, kalian malah makan Sukonbu ?" tanya Ichigo

"kalo aku lagi ngedenger cerita sedih harus makan ini" kata Rukia "mo coba ?"

"boleh deh" _**[*GUBRAK*]**_

"selama ini aku terus-terusan mencarinya tapi yang bisa aku inget cuman senyumannya itu"

"oi, bagi Sukonbunya dong" kata Gintoki

"Kau Juga !?" (Shinpachi)

"aku gak peduli kalian mau ketawa kalo aku yang udah tua ini masih mikirin soal cinta pertama"

"gak apa-apa kok" kata Shinpachi sambil makan ... Sukonbu! _**[lah lw juga kan!]**_

"dia itu sangat cantik dan sangat populer ... semua laki-laki pergi ke tempat dango dimana ia bekerja – makan banyak disana hanya untuk melihatnya lebih lama – aku juga ingin seperti mereka tapi aku gak punya uang waktu itu jadi aku cuman bisa mengintipnya selagi bekerja" kata si kakek

"_( dasar penguntit)_" kata Ichigo

"sampai suatu hari waktu aku mau melihatnya lagi tiba-tiba dia memanggilku – dia tahu kalau aku selalu melihatnya dari jauh bahkan ia menawariku dango – aku memakan dango itu dengan gugup dan akhirnya aku tersedak" _**[ udah bagus dikasih makan malah keselek]**_ "karena malu aku lari dan akhirnya aku sadar kalau aku sudah mengambil tusuk rambutnya – jadi aku mau kalian menemukannya"

"kalau yang kayak gitu mah biayanya bakalan gede" kata Shinpachi

"kalau uang yang kalian mau, aku punya"

Seh, Gintoki langsung tertarik _**[ cuman gara-gara duitkan]**_

"tenang aja, aku gak punya keluarga jadi banyak simpenan uang di rumah – kalo kalian bisa menyelesaikkan tugas itu aku bakalan kasih seluruhnya ke kalian"

"O-Oke deh kalo gitu! Kayaknya aku gak bakalan bisa nolak permintaan orang tua" kata Gintoki sampe cenge'esan sendiri

"Gak usah pake cengar-cengir napa!" kata Shinpachi

"Diamlah Shinpachi aku kan cuman mau memenuhi tugas klient kita!"

"haaa, tapi kan aku masih gak boleh keluar dari rumah sakit"

"ya udah kalo gitu tetep di rumah sakit, Rukia kau temenin Shinpachi ya" kata Ichigo

"Kok malah Aku sih !?" kata Rukia tapi yang lain udah pada cabut

.

.

Maka dimulailah pencarian mereka dari ...

... sebuah warung dango ...

"warung dango Kanzashi ? belum pernah denger ?" kata si pemilik toko

"masa, yang ku denger katanya tuh warung ada di sekitar sini" kata Gintoki

"masa sih ? tapi Gintoki bayar dulu! Terakhir kau bayar dango mu kan 219 hari yang lalu!Kau harus bayar dango rumput laut yang 217 hari yang lalu, terus dango jamur ama manis 212 hari yang lalu dan –,"

"kau ini kayak anak kecil yang lagi ngapalin stasiun tempat dia turun" kata Ichigo "kita juga lagi nyari cewek yang namanya Ayano katanya sih dia pernah kerja di warung Kanzashi itu, yaaah emang orang yang kita cari itu orang dari 50 tahun yang lalu sekarang dia pasti udah tua"

"kayaknya aku juga belum pernah ngeliat deh selain itu, Gintoki ayo bayar dulu!" kata si pemilik toko maksa

"kenapa kau tidak nyoba buat ngapalin "Pi" aja" kata Gintoki

"Benarkah !? tunggu dulu bentar "Pi" ? maksudnya a –," baru juga meleng dikit tuh anak betiga udah pada lari

.

Balik ke rumah sakit ...

"nih udah kita beliin" kata Shinpachi

"majalah JUMP sama Playboynya" tambah Rukia

"gitu ya sekalian boleh tolong beliin Jus buah ama roti udang ?"

"EH !? emangnya kau ini siapa, You damned Tyrant ?" kata Rukia "tapi yang paling penting sekarang" katanya lagi sambil nyodorin tangannya

"kau pasti mau aku melakukan salah satu dari tiga pilihan ini kan ?

1: baca garis tanganmu

2: megang tanganmu

3: bayaran atas kerjamu, sekarang plih yang mana ?"

"Uang kek! Uang!" kata Rukia yang uadah mulai gak sabaran

"Rukia-san, jangan kebawa emosi" kata Shinpachi

"ya ampun, anak muda jaman sekarang ya, pikirannya cuman duit aja, emangnya kalian ini siapa Vampir yang suka minta duit ?"

"Emangnya ada Vampir kayak gitu !?" sekarang malah Shinpachi yang naik darah

Ngalah, mereka langsung keluar buat ngebeliin pesenan tuh kakek ...

"Ngeselin banget tuh Klient!" umpat Rukia

"tapi yang paling parah yang majalah Playboy tadi masa halamannya gak berurutan!"

"eh? emangnya tadi kau baca majalahnya ?"

"bentar doang"

Pas mereka lewat meja resepsionis ...

"Tuh kakek ngeselin banget sih!" kata seorang suster "Harusnya kita bakar aja otaknya!" _**[nih suster sadis amat]**_

"udah udah, dia udah ada disini beberapa bulan yang lalu dan dia sama sekali belum bayar biaya perawatannya, dia itu cuman orang miskin"

"Dasar Kakek itu!"

"bentar dulu Shinpachi perasaan aura marahnya kita nambah deh di belakang" kata Rukia pas nengok ke belakang ...

"Brengsek banget tuh Kakek!" ternyata udah ada Gintoki, Ichigo ama Kagura!

.

Kita balik ke kamarnya si kakek ...

BRUAK! – pintunya didobrak ama Gintoki dan Kagura!

"Woi! Duitnya mana !?"

...

"ketauan ya" kata si kakek dengan muka innocent

GUBRAK!

"Beraninya kau ini! Pake acara ngebo'ongin kita lagi!" kata Ichigo

"tu-tunggu dulu bentar, kalian mau bilang kalo uang itu lebih penting daripada perasaan bahagia seorang kakek ?"

"Kalo gitu perjanjian kita batal!" kata Gintoki

"aku ambil JUMPnya balik, aku masih mau tau kelanjutannya" kata Rukia

"dan makanan rumah sakitmu" tambah Kagura

Mereka pun segera keluar ruangan tapi tiba-tiba terdengar suara batuk dari si kakek dan kelihatannya Gintoki tau kenapa kakek itu harus berbohong sama mereka

Supaya lebih jelas kenapanya, Gintoki dan Ichigo mendengar cerita kakek itu lagi

"sekarang kau tahu kan kalau aku bukan kakek brengsek doang tapi kakek yang penyakitan"

"dari kondisimu itu kau ini–" kata Ichigo

"sebenarnya masih ada lanjutan dari cerita tadi mau dengar ?" tanya si kakek yang dijawab dengan anggukan kepala Gintoki

"setelah kejadian yang kuceritakan itu, Ayano terpaksa dipecat dari pekerjaannya – dari yang kudengar ternyata bukan cuman aku yang dapat dango diam-diam darinya tapi semua anak-anak yang kelaparan bahkan binatang – gara-gara aku, pemiliknya tahu apa yang ia lakukan selama ini jadinya dia dipecat" kata si kakek

"baik juga orangnya" komentar Ichigo

"aku benar-benar telah melakukan hal yang buruk – karena itu sebelum aku mati, aku ingin mengembalikan tusuk rambutnya itu"

Hening ... tanpa banyak bicara mereka berdua keluar dari ruangan si kakek, Ichigo langsung mengambil JUMP yang lagi dibaca ama Rukia

"ayo kita pergi"

"pulang maksudnya ?"

"enggak tapi kita akan mencari pemilik tusuk rambut itu dengan kecepatan penuh" kata Gintoki

"EH!" teriak Rukia, Kagura dan Shinpachi

"Dengarkan ini! Coba pikirkan kalau kalian kebanyakan minum susu setroberi pas malem-malem sebelum tidur pasti kalian pengen ke kamar mandi setelah itu kan, tapi tenyata udaranya sangat dingin kau tidak mau bangun tapi kalian sudah tidak tahan lagi! Jadinya kalian pergi ke kamar mandi, berdiri di depan toiletnya dan mengeluarkannya! You think that all your life has lead to this moment! Tapi kalian baru nyadar kalau kalian masih ada di tempat tidur! That feeling of lukewarm wetness spreads like wildfire! Tapi kalian tidak bisa berhenti! Itu maksudku! Arti sebenarnya dari susu setroberi! Ngerti gak !?" jelas Gintoki

"Susu Setroberi!" teriak Kagura ama Rukia

"bener tuh ..." kata Shinpachi dan baru nyadar kalo udah ada banyak orang di belakang Gintoki sambil teriak-teriak ...

"Susu Setrober! Susu Setroberi! Susu Setroberi! Susu Setroberi!" _**[walah ini mau pada demo ?]**_

.

Akhirnya dengan semangat dan tekad yang kuat, Yorozuya siap melaksanakan tugasnya!

...Di jalanan kota Kabukicho...

"nah sekarang gimana caranya kita nyari pemiliknya ?" tanya Shinpachi

"gampang" kata Kagura sambil mengambil tusuk rambut tadi dari Gintoki "kita ikutin jejak baunya aja" sarannya sambil menyuruh Sadaharu buat mengendusnya

"Dari Baunya !? itukan udah 50 tahun yang lalu!"

"tapi bisa aja sih, anjing kan penciummannya kan sensitif bisa aja masih ada baunya yang kesisa" kata Ichigo

Ngikutin saran Kagura akhirnya harapan mereka yang tersisa cuman dari penciummannya Sadaharu

"udah dibilangin gak bakal ada baunya lagi" kata Shinpachi ngotot

"mungkin dia punya B.O. ato semacemnya ..." kata Rukia

"B.O.!? Don't crush a young man's conception of the female body, Miss Shinigami!"

"jangan khawatir, Shinpachi-kun "Real babes smell good, no matter how sweaty they get"." Kata Gintoki

Dan... satu hal mereka baru nyadar kalo dari tadi mereka ngikutin Sadaharu pulang ke Yorozuya

"Kau ini mencoba ngerusak reputasi kita ya, Sadaharu ?" kata Ichigo

**Sadaharu **: *_gak ngedenger, tapi masih ngelanjutin garuk-garuk pintu*_

"OI! Sadaharu, denger gak sih ?!" kata Gintoki

Mereka dengan bersamaan melihat ke arah pintu ...

"jangan-jangan ..." (Rukia)

"...enggak itu enggak mungkin" (Shinpachi)

.

Penasaran mereka memanggil Otose keluar ...

"oi, ada apa ? pake manggil aku segala ?" tanya Otose sambil menghembuskan asap rokoknya

"enggak mungkin, masa orang tua kayak gini Ayano" kata Gintoki

"itu hal yang paling mustahil" kata Kagura sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak disusul ama yang laen

"darimana kalian tau nama asliku itu Ayano ?"

"EH!?" _**[ pada gondok tah ]**_

"Enggak Mungkin!" (Shinpachi)

"Jangan bohong ama kita, Granny!" (Gintoki)

"Diliat dari manapun kau gak mirip ama Ayano!" (Ichigo)

"Otose-san, Sadarlah kenyataan emang kejam!" (Rukia)

"Aku pernah ngeliat dia Ngancurin pesawat!" (Kagura)

"Emannya aku ini Monster apa !?" kata Otose dan dari mata ketiganya(?) keluar jurus kamekameha!

DUAAAAR! – _**[woi ini ditengah jalan]**_

"Otose itu cuman nama alias nama asliku itu Terada Ayano"

Bukannya ngedengerin tuh anak berlima malah ngeliatin rombongan semut

"Mr. Ant, lagi jalan-jalan ya ?" tanya Kagura

"Aku ini bukan Semut tapi Ayano!"

KRING KRING – tiba-tiba telepon berbunyi

"ya halo" kata Otose "eh ? Yorozuya ? oi, ini dari rumah sakit, mereka bilang kakek itu kondisinya makin memburuk, dia itu teman mu ya ?"

Tanpa membuang banyak waktu lagi, Gintoki langsung ngambil motornya dan mereka ngebut menuju rumah sakit sambil membawa Otose pake Sadaharu

"MInggir!" teriak Yorozuya

"oi! Kayaknya tadi Sadaharu ngeinjek sesuatu!" kata Ichigo

"palingan cuman kertas" kata Kagura

"Itu orang tadi woi!" kata Shinpachi

"kalian ini" kata Otose

.

Di rumah sakit ...

Detak jantung si kakek perlahan-lahan melemah tinggal menghitung waktu

"kasihan kakek ini, gak ada yang datang buat nemenin dia" kata seorang suster _**[bener ? coba liat ke jendela]**_

PRANG! – suara kaca yang pecah gara-gara Sadaharu!

BRUAK! – suara pintu yang ancur sama motornya Gintoki!

"Jii-san!"

"si-siapa kalian !?"

"sesuai janji kek, kami menemukannya" kata Gintoki

Kakek itu mencoba untuk membuka matanya walaupun sulit ia akhirnya bisa membukanya

"Dr. Jaizen! Coba liat dia masih idup!"

"Hei kek! Kau dengar aku ?" kata Gintoki sambil mukul kepala si kakek

Kakek itu melihat ke arah Gintoki

"kami sudah mngembalikan tusuk rambutnya itu, kau bisa liat kan ?"

"_(tentu saja aku bisa)_" kata kakek itu sambil membuka alat bantu pernapasannya dengan suara yang gemetar dan berlinang air mata ia mengatakan kata-kata terakhirnya "Ayano-san ... kau terlihat cantik dengan tusuk rambut itu..."

.

Diluar ruangan dimana Ichigo dan Rukia sedang menunggu ...

"kalian masih disini ?" tanya ...

"loh kau kan kakek itu!" seru Ichigo, ia terkejut melihat kakek yang ditemuinya sekarang telah menjadi roh

"sudah bertemu dengan Ayano-san ?" tanya Rukia

"sudah" kata kakek itu dengan malu-malu "ternyata dia masih cantik"

Ichigo hanya menghela napasnya "Rukia bisa kau melakukan konso kepadanya ? aku lupa membawa Zangetsu"

"bukan lupa tapi emang dilarang bawa pedang sebesar itu" kata Rukia sambil mengeluarkan Sode no Shirayuki nya "nah kakek baik-baik ya di Soul Society" Rukia menancapkan ujung zanpakutonya itu di dahi si kakek, sebuah tanda muncul di dahinya itu sebelum ia tertelan oleh sinar biru dan menghilang

Ichigo melihat ke arah jendela, sudah sore – langit jingga itu mengeluarkan sinar biru sesaat seolah ia menerima arwah si kakek "_(baik-baik disana ya kek)_"

* * *

**Author **: hai, Minna-san sudah baca fanfic "The Game of Ice" ?

**Gintoki **: The Game of Ice ?

**Author **: iye, itu fanfic aku sama 3 Author lain, info selengkapnya ada di Profilku

**Ichigo **: Thor, lw ngepublish cerita baru lagi ye ?

**Author **: iye tapi di "On Hold" dulu dan Please Review ... oh iya, Woi! pada ngumpul sini dulu! – barengan ya 1, 2, 3!

**All **: HAPPY NEW YEAR 2013!

**Next Chapter **: "If you're gonna cosplay, do it with all your heart!"


	9. Chapter 9 - Harusame Space Pirates!

Chapter 9

"If you're gonna cosplay, do it with all your heart!"

**Di sebuah pelabuhan ...**

**Author **: _*lagi tidur-tiduran di atas kargo sambil nutupin kepala pake buku naskah*_

**Cameramen **: Thor, bangun! Woi!

**Author **: _*masih tetep ngorok*_

**Cameramen : **bener-bener nih Author satu, tidur udah kaya kebo aja

**Author **: Apaan yang tadi lo bilang !? mau gua potong gajinya !?

**Cameramen **: becanda Thor, becanda, readers udah pada nungguin lo tuh

**Author **: _*nengok ke arah kamera*_ halo Minna-san, selamat datang dan membaca Chapter 9 ini ^^

.

.

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki**

**This Fic © Guardian of Mineral**

.

.

Di Yorozuya Gin-chan ...

TING TONG – suara bel berbunyi

"Permisi! Ini Katsura ada orang dirumah gak ?"

... _*gak ada jawaban*_

"gak ada orang ya, mana situasinya lagi mendesak,... ng?"

GREEEK – suara pintu yang dibuka ama ... Sadaharu (?) _**[baru tau ada anjing yang bisa ngebuka pintu]**_

"ano... Gintoki-kun ada di rumah ? ini ada sedikit kue, so please have a bite"

...

GRAUP! – dan kepala Katsura berakhir di dalem mulut Sadaharu

.

Sekarang kita pindah ke rumah seorang klient ...

"sebenarnya anakku itu bisa gak pulang selama 2 ato 3 hari" kata si klient "tapi kalo sampai seminggu,... dia bahkan gak ngasih kabar dan gak ada satupun temannya yang tahu"

Gintoki mengambil minumannya dan,... seh, minumnya meleset dari mulut

"Oi, Bertahanlah!" kata Ichigo "udah dibilangin jangan keseringan minum alkohol"

"dia itu anak yang cantik" kata si klient lagi sambil mengambil sesuatu dari kimononya "yah walaupun dia itu agak keliatan aneh, ini fotonya"

Fotonya bergambar seorang cewek yang,... duh susah dijelasin nih

"iya sih, ada kemungkinan dia itu adalah campuran dari gen raksasa ato emang udah takdirnya" kata Gintoki

"Apa Maksudmu, Hah!?"

"udah, udah kau mau merusak kesempatan kerja kita Gin-san ?" kata Shinpachi

"tapi kenapa nyarinya harus sama kita bukannya lebih baik sama polisi ?" tanya Ichigo

"aku gak bisa ngelakuin itu, kami adalah keluarga yang bekerja sama dengan Shogunate dan keluarga Tokugawa – kalau apa yang dilakukan ama putriku ketahuan sama mereka resikonya bisa besar"

"okelah kalau begitu – oi, Kagura, Rukia kita tinggalin ya" kata Gintoki ke dua anak cewek yang lagi ngeliatin pancuran air bambu

"OGAH!" _**[kompak amat]**_

.

.

Dimulailah pencariannya ...

Mereka semua terbagi menjadi dua tim : Ichigo dan Rukia akan pergi menanyakan ke orang-orang sekitar sementara Gintoki, Kagura dan Shinpachi mencarinya ke tempat yang biasa di datengin ama anak-anak remaja...

...Di sebuah bar...

"huh? Aku gak tahu soal cewek ini" kata si bartender amanto

"bener ? katanya dia suka kesini" kata Kagura

"maaf nak, aku gak bisa inget muka earthlings, namanya siapa ?"

Kagura diam sebentar, baru keinget tuh Klient tadi belum kasih tahu namanya! "emmm, Ha-Hammy"

"Jangan Becanda! Mana ada orang tua yang bakal ngasih nama anak kayak gitu!"

"aku agak lupa-lupa-inget gitu"

"sebenernya kau itu serius pengen nyari dia gak sih !?"

"kalau Kagura yang nanyain mah gak bakalan selesai, Gin-san lakukan sesuatu" kata Shinpachi

"palingan tuh cewek udah punya pacar terus gak mau pulang" kata Gintoki "aku mau ke kamar mandi bentar, lakukan apa yang mau kau lakukan Shin-chan"

"Gin-san!" panggil Shinpachi sampai ada amanto yang bertubrukan dengannya

"maaf" katanya lau ia mengambil ... kapas kecil yang menempel di bahu Shinpachi

"hey nak, apa kau tidak malu berjalan-jalan dengan kapas kecil yang menempel ?" tanyanya "lain kali perhatikan penampilanmu" dan dia pergi

"_(orang ini...)_"

"Hei Shinpachi" panggil Kagura yang disebelahnya sudah ada seorang anak laki-laki yang agak mirip dengan anaknya Klient "kita bawa orang ini ke si Klient aja ya"

"seriusan, gak Gin-san, gak Kagura-chan sama aja kalian berdua itu sebenernya serius kerja gak ? Geez" keluh Shinpachi "Kan gak mungkin kita kasih anak orang lain ke Klient! Lagipula dia itu "Hamiliton" bukan "Hammy"!" baru juga ngomong kayak gitu, anak laki-laki yang tadi disebelah Kagura langsung pingsan! _**[kena apaan nih anak ?]**_

"HAMILITON!"

"dia begini gara-gara banyak minum" kata Kagura sambil membalikkan "Hamiliton" tapi wajahnya bukan seperti orang yang kebanyakan minum

"nih orang gak mabuk..."

"ah, maaf, maaf biar ku urus orang ini" kata si bartender sambil mengangkat dan memapah orang tadi "semuanya jadi pada kecanduan Shabu Shabu"

"Shabu Shabu ?" tanya Shinpachi

"yah itu semacam kesukaan anak-anak muda jaman sekarang tapi aku yakin itu bukang barang yang baik jadi kalian hati-hati ya" saran si bartender itu

.

Sementara itu Ichigo dan Rukia yang berada di sebuah gang ...

"sebenernya tuh anak masih ada di sini apa enggak sih ?" tanya Ichigo "kita udah nanya ke orang-orang katanya pada enggak tahu, puter-puterin kota dua kali malah gak ketemu"

"kita nyarinya kelewatan kali" kata Rukia

"yakin ? kita udah dua kali muterin kota loh, Adauw!" kata Ichigo, setelah itu ia bertubrukan dengan orang yang mabuk dan orang itu menjatuhkan sesuatu "Dasar Pemabuk!"

Rukia berjongkok untuk mengambil apa yang tadi jatuh "ini apaan ?" tanyanya sambil menunjukkan sebuah kantong kecil berisi serbuk putih

"! Itu Obat Terlarang Rukia! Nemu dimana ?!" kata Ichigo sambil merebut kantong itu

"kalo gak salah punya orang tadi, emang obat terlarang itu apaan ?"

"yah semacam obat-obatan berbahaya gitu deh tapi tunggu dulu kalo ini udah ada di Edo berarti cewek itu bisa jadi,–"

.

Kita balik lagi ke tempat bar tadi, keadaan Gintoki sekarang ...

"Ah. Aku gak bakalan minum alkohol lagi!" kata Gintoki dari balik toilet "kalo gak salah aku ngomong gitu terus tapi kali ini aku serius..."

TOK TOK – suara pintu kamar mandi diketuk

"ada orangnya" kata Gintoki

"berikan aku yang biasanya"

"hm, biasanya apaan ?"

"Buruan! Aku bilang yang biasanya! Aku udah gak tahan lagi!"

"kalau kau bilang yang biasanya ... gimana ngejelasinnya ya ?"

"Jangan Becanda! Mo coba ngebo'onging gw karena gw udah gak punya uang !? Fine! Gw lapor ke Polisi ya!"

"huh, kau mau lapor ke polisi ? ... tunggu dulu bentar, emang salah ku apa ?"

"Barusan tadi ngomong ama siapa ?" terdengar suara lagi dari luar

"eh ? nada suaranya beru, –!" darah mengalir masuk ke celah kamar mandi menyadari sesuatu yang gawat sedang terjadi Gintoki langsung keluar dan melihat anak Klientnya dan 4 Amanto

"siapa kau ?"

.

Kita liat keadaan Shinpachi dan Kagura sekarang ...

"Gin-san lama" kata Shinpachi "perasaan ku kok tiba-tiba gak enak ya ?"

"aku cari Gin-chan dulu ya" kata Kagura tapi pada saat dia akan bangun Kagura sudah ditodong dengan pistol

"oh, jadi kalian ya yang jadi mata-mata ?" kata Amanto yang menodongkan pistolnya

"Si-Siapa Kalian !?"

"Jangan main-main, kalian kan yang kesini buat nyari info soal kita" kata Amanto itu lagi "kalau kalian emang segitunya pengen tahu akan kami beritahu – teror dari Harusame!"

.

.

Balik ke tempat Gintoki ...

"Cepat! Berikan!"

"Hammy, ternyata kau – punya urusan yang lumayan runyam" kata Gintoki

"Daraku-san" panggil salah satu Amanto disitu "ada orang lain disini, mau kita di apain nih ?"

_*hening* _"oi, denger gak sih, Daraku-san ?"

...

"Shit! Ini gak mau bersih!" katanya _**[lagi ngapain mas, nyuci baju ?]**_ "Kenapa sih in harus terjadi ? ini kan baju model baru eh, malah kena darah lagi!"

"Daraku-san! Denger gak sih ta—" kata Amanto itu lagi tapi keburu ditendang sama bosnya

"kan aku pernah bilang jangan ganggu aku, kalo lagi ngerapihin penampilanku!" kata Amanto yang dipanggil Daraku ini "kalo ada yang menghalangi kita ya bunuh aja" katanya lagi sambil menarik pedang "mana hari ini ada sinetron malem yang harus ditonton"

"sama dong" kata Gintoki

"ada 3 tipe orang yang bisa bikin sebel aku, mau dengar ?" tanya Daraku yang dijawab dengan sorotan mata Gintoki

"The first is a guy who gets in the way of work. The second is a guy who doesn't wash his hands in the restroom. The third is a dirty-looking guy with a natural perm" jelasnya "Dan kau ...! Adalah orangnya!" Darku langsung menyerang Gintoki tapi beruntung si samurai perak ini berhasil menghindar

"kau mau dengar juga, 3 tipe orang yang ku benci ?!" tanya Gintoki "Pertama! Anak perempuan yang becanda pas persiapan acara festival sekolah! Kedua! Anak laki-laki yang juga ikut-ikutan ama mereka! Ketiga! Guru yang akhirnya juga ikutan sambil tersenyum dengan tenang!" kata Gintoki sambil menyerang tiga Amanto lain yang berada dalam kamar mandi itu

"geez, jadi kesimpulannya kau ini gak suka ama festival sekolah gitu ?" tanya Daraku "masa kecilmu itu menyedihkan"

"Tidak seburuk sepertimu" kata Gintoki dengan nada seolah ia tidak suka dikatakan seperti itu "sejak Amanto datang, negara ini jadi makin berbahaya, tapi tenang aja akan kubawa anak ini oke ?" Gintoki berjalan keluar tapi ketika ia membuka pintu, di depannya ada banyak Amanto yang mengelilinginya

"hey, hey apaan nih ? pada mau ke kamar mandi bareng-bareng ? tapi di dalem gak cukup buat kalian" kata Gintoki dengan sikap yang yakin ia bisa mengalahkan semua Amanto itu

"Cepat Jalan!" Gintoki menoleh ke sumber suara

"Shinpachi! Kagura! Oi! Lepaskan mereka, Brengsek!"

"kau ini menganggu..." kali ini suaranya muncul dari arah yang berbeda, Gintoki menoleh dan seketika itu pula sebuah pedang bergerak ke arahnya dengan cepat berusaha menusuk si samurai ini

Gintoki terus menghindarinya hingga ia terpojok! Dan pedang itu akhirnya berhasil menusuk bahu kirinya, dengan tenaga Daraku dia melempar Gintoki keluar

"AAAAAAAAAARGGGGH!" sang samurai perak ini jatuh ke bawah tertelan oleh kegelapan yang ada disana sampai suaranya tidak terdengar lagi

"satu masalah ... selesai" kata Daraku

.

.

.

Sebuah medan pertarungan terlihat, asap mengepul dimana-mana, mayat bergelimpangan kalau seseorang tidak bisa bertahan di tempat seperti ini maka habislah dia – diantara orang-orang yang telah gugur disana – Gintoki berjalan sambil menggendong salah satu prajurit yang masih hidup

"bertahanlah" kata Gintoki "aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati"

"lupakan saja orang itu, kau tidak akan bisa menyelamatkannya" kata prajurit yang telah menjadi tengkorak! "kau itu lemah karena itu kau tidak akan bisa menyelamatkan satu orangpun, apakah pernah sekali kau berhasil melakukannya – melindungi sesuatu atau seseorang yang kau anggap berharga ?"

Gintoki melihat ke arah tengkorak itu dengan wajah yang pasrah seolah ia memang menerima kalau yang dikatakan oleh si tengkorak itu benar

"yang kau hanya lakukan adalah membunuh musuh yag ada di depanmu itu. Dan apa yang tersisa ? hanyalah tumpukan tubuh yang sudah mati" kata si tengkorak itu lagi "kau lemah. Lupakan semuanya dan kau akan terbebas dari masalahmu"

"There's nothing you can protect anymore!" tambah orang yang sdang digendong Gintoki dan telah berubah menjadi tengkorak!

.

Gintoki terbangun dari mimpi – ya mimpi buruk, ia lalu melihat sekeliling sampai ada suara shoji yang terbuka ...

"kelihatannya kau baru saja melihat mimpi buruk, Gintoki ?"

"Zura?"

"yo Gintoki, kau sudah sadar ?" tanya Ichigo

"Ichigo, kenapa kalian—" kata-kata Gintoki terhenti, ia teringat soal Shinpachi dan Kagura "oh iya!" Gintoki berusaha bangkit tapi ia kembali jatuh

"jangan memaksakan diri" kata Ichigo "bahu kirimu itu terluka ditambah ada beberapa tulang rusukmu yang patah"

"tapi anak perempuan itu kondisi jauh lebih parah, dia tidak mengalami luka luar sih, tinggal tunggu apa kata Kuchiki-san yang sedang memeriksanya" tepat saat Katsura selesai berbicara, Rukia masuk ke dalam ruangan kelihatannya ia mendengar apa yang di bicarakan Jouishishi ini

"dia sudah tidak apa-apa, obat itu memang sudah meracuni tubuhnya tapi untungnya kebiasaannya itu bisa dihentikkan" kata Rukia sambil menutup pintu dan duduk disebelah Ichigo "ngomong-ngomong, Gin-san kau tahu ini apa ?" kata Rukia sambil menunjukkan serbuk putih yang ia temukan

"kalau tidak salah itu adalah narkoba yang disebut "Tensei Kyou" sekarang itu lagi terkenal di kalangan anak muda" kata Katsura "itu bisa bikin orang bener-bener kecanduan loh"

"berarti semua yang memakai itu bakal berakhir dengan tragis ?" tanya Ichigo

"ya, kami "Nationalist Faction" sedang mengumpulkan informasi soal ini salah satu temanku bertemu dengan Kurosaki-san dan Kuchiki-san tepat pada saat itu juga kau jatuh, ngomong-ngomong kenapa bisa begitu ?"

"ngomong-ngomong, siapa sih amanto-amanto itu ?"

"Harusame Space Pirates, mereka itu adalah sindikat penjahat terbesar di galaxy, lebih gawatnya lagi sekarang kepolisian Shogunate gak bisa ikut campur urusan mereka"

Gintoki hanya diam

"kami sudah tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Shinpachi dan Kagura-chan" kata Rukia

"Eh !? siapa yang memeberitahu kalian ?"

"tidak ada, mereka berdua tidak ada di dekatmu pada saat kau jatuh jadi ada dua pilihan soal mereka yang pertama mereka masih ada di atas atau ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan mereka" jelas Ichigo

"sekarang kita harus memikirkan tindakan kita selanjutnya, kalau mereka bisa membuat terpojok berarti mereka itu kuat" kata Katsura

Gintoki tidak memperdulikan kata-kata Katsura dia bangun dan mengambil yukatanya

"oi! Denger gak sih?"

"teman-temanku diculik oleh mereka mana bisa aku tinggal diam"

"kau pikir kau bisa mengalahkan mereka dengan kondisi yang seperti itu ?" tanya Ichigo

"A person's life is like carrying a heavy burden while walking a long road." Tokugawa Nobuhide yang bilang begitu"

"itu mah Lord Ieyasu, Lord Ieyasu!" kata Katsura

"waktu pertama kali aku mendengarnya, kata-kata itu hanya terkesan konyol sejujurnya aku berpikir itu bukan beban, itu adalah sesuatu yang penting yang kau bawa dengan kedua tanganmu" kata Gintoki "aku tidak tahu kenapa aku sering mengatakan "I'll never carry this again." Tapi aku merasakannya lagi sekarang, If I really threw it all away, it would be easier. Tapi hidup ini akan terasa bosan kalau mereka tidak ada"

Katsura mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Gintoki, teman lamanya itu "benar juga, yah aku masih berhutang budi dengan kalian waktu di Ikedaya" kata Katsura sambil berjalan ke arah Gintoki "ayo, tangan kananmu itu tidak bisa mengangkat beban sendirian mulai sekarang aku yang jadi tangan kirimu"

"kalau begitu kami juga" kata Ichigo

"mereka bilang masa muda adalah masa yang bergairah dan penuh dengan tenaga, karena kami mau membuktikkannya" kata Rukia

"emangnya kau masih muda, Rukia ?" kata Ichigo yang sukses membuat Gintoki dan Katsura melihat ke arah Rukia

.

BLETAK!

.

Di kapal Harusame tempat mereka menyandera Shinpachi dan Kagura ...

"_(dimana ini ?)_" pikir Shinpachi yang sudah mulai mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali

"jadi ini orang-orangnya" kata amanto katak hijau

"iya, tapi aku gak nyangka nangkepnya gampang banget" kata Daraku "mereka itu mungkin anggota dari "Nationalist Faction", sebenerya ada satu orang lagi tapi sudah kubereskan dia"

"kan udah pernah dibilangin jangan berbuat semaumu"

"iya aku mengerti"

"Daraku-san, permisi dulu sebentar" kata bawahannya

"ada apa ?"

"ada orang aneh diluar dan dia maksa masuk"

"orang aneh ? lakukan apa yang harus kalian lakukan, aku sibuk selain siap-siap kita akan jalan"

.

.

Diluar kapal Harusame disanalah, Gintoki, Katsura, Ichigo dan Rukia yang pake baju Pirate ala Space Pirate Captain Harlock ...

"dibilangin berapa kali disini tuh lagi gak ada lowongan kerja"

"tapi kita juga mau jadi bajak laut juga!" kata Ichigo

"kita bahkan udah ngebela-belain pake baju gini iyakan, Zura ?" kata Gintoki

"Zura janai, Captain Katsura da"

"kita itu udah ngecita-citain jadi bajak laut dari kecil, kita lagi nyari harta karun yang namanya "One Park" iyakan, Zura ?" kata Gintoki lagi

"Zura janai, Captain Katsura da"

"terserah tapi kita gak bisa nerima kalian"

"jangan gitu dong, liat nih tanganku aja diubah jadi pengait"

"emang peduli gitu ? kapal bentar bakal berangkat jadi mendingan kalian pergi dar—" kata amanto penjaga itu dan segera berbalik akan masuk ke dalam kapal tapi ...

4 pedang berada di depan leher amanto itu!

"kalo masih gak bisa juga setidaknya interview kita lah" kata Ichigo

"liat, bahkan kita punya sertifikat sendiri" tambah Rukia

.

Kita kembali ke atas kapal ...

BYUR! – suara air yang disiramkan ke Shinpachi agar ia bangun

"oi, bangun!"

"bener-bener anak yang kurang beruntung masih muda tapi ditangkep sama bajak laut"

"oh begitu" kata Shinpachi sebelum ia menyadari sesuatu, ia menoleh ke sampin dan melihat ke arah Kagura yang sekarang sedang berada di ujung pedang Daraku dan siap untuk dijatuhkan!

"KAGURA-CHAN!"

"liat kan, aku benci kalau ada orang yang mengganggu dalam bisnis" kata Daraku "oi, kalau mau yang satu ini mati, katakan dimana markasmu"

"Markas, Markas apa ?!"

"jangan bohong, aku tahu kalau kau itu dari "Nationalist Faction"."

"Maksudmu itu apaan sih ? kita sama sekali gak ada hubungannya sama Faction itu, kita juga tidak tahu dimana Katsura-san! Jadi lepaskan Kagura-chan!" kata Shinpachi

Kagura yang saat itu juga sudah sadar langsung menendang daraku, Kagura lepas dari pedangnya itu ... tapi juga jatuh kebawah!

"KAGURA-CHAN!"

"bye bye"

"Tunggu!" teriak seseorang yang tidak lain itu adalah Gintoki! Dia berlari di dinding kapal menggunakan tali, dia segera menangkap Kagura juga mendarat dengan keras

"aaadauw, lukanya malah kebuka" kata Gintoki "ano, apa ini tempat interviewnya ? selamat sore, namaku Sakata Gintoki aku mau daftar jadi kapten disini. Hobiku memakan yang manis-manis. Aku bisa tidur dengan mata terbuka ..."

"Gin-san/chan!"

"k-kau masih hidup ?!"

Tiba-tiba gerakan perahunya berhenti ...

"Daraku-san! Di depan ada anak perempuan yang bisa jalan di udara!" _**[Shinigami bisa melayang di udara kan]**_

"Dance, Sode no Shirayuki! Tsugi no Mai ... HAKUREN!" ombak es yang keluar dari Sode no Shirayuki itu menerjang ke kapal dan perlahan-lahan membekukan kapalnya

DUAR! – terdengar ledakan dari gudang!

"Daraku-san! Ada ledakan di gudang Tensei Kyou!"

"oi, Gintoki" panggil Katsura dari atas "bagian kita udah selesai"

"sekarang giliranmu, lakukan apa yang harus kau lakukan Gintoki! Serahin sisanya ama kita!" tambah Ichigo

"Katsura!"

"Bukan! Captain Katsura da!" katanya sambil melempar sebuah bom

"_(maksa amat nih orang)_" pikir Ichigo sebelum dia berbalik dan melawan amanto

"kalian sudah tamat" kata Daraku "Harusame akan mencari dan membunuh kalian semua"

"peduli ? kaulah yang akan tamat" kata Gintoki sambil mengacungkan Bakutounya "dengar, aku tidak peduli apa urusan kalian, tapi ini pedangku dan tempat manapun yang bisa dijangkaunya adalah Negaraku!" kata Gintoki sambil menyorotkan sorotan yang menakutkan

"orang brengsek yang masuk dan mengganggu, mau itu pemimpin atau bajak laut atau meteor sekalipun!" Mereka berdua maju bersiap untuk menyerang "I'll Destroy them!"

Kedua pedang itu sudah diturunkan, siapa yang menang dalam duel ini?!

"hmph! For a guy who doesn't wash his hands in the restroom, you're pretty clean" kata Daraku sebelum ia jatuh pingsan

.

.

Di luar kapal setelah semua urusannya selesai ...

"pusing nih" keluh Shinpachi

"aku juga nih" kata Kagura "piggyback"

"oi! Apa yang kalian tuh ngomong apa sih ?! emangnya kalian pikir siapa yang paling capek disini?"

"tapi aku bener-bener pusing" kata Shinpachi lagi

"aku juga"

"terserah, aku mau pulang" Gintoki berjalan tapi semakin ia menjauh dari mereka semakin ia merasa tidak enak dan akhirnya ia berhenti "Iya deh! Aku bolehin piggyback ato semacemnya!"

**Shinpachi & Kagura **:_*langsung bangun terus lari ke Gintoki*_

"Eh?"

.

"Gin-chan, aku mau makan ramen" pinta Kagura

"aku mau makan sushi" tambah Shinpachi

"kalian tuh ya, jangan pikir kalian bisa makan kayak gitu kecuali kalo hari ini kalian ulang tahun" kata Gintoki "beneran, kalian tuh berat banget"

Katsura yang sedang ada di atas salah satu kargo itu melihatnya "This time, you're holding onto them as tightly as you can, Gintoki"

"Katsura-san" panggil Rukia

"Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-san ada apa ?"

"ada yang ingin kami tanyakan" kata Ichigo

"soal apa ?"

"soal ..." Ichigo mengatakan pertanyaan dan pertanyaan itu ternyata membuat Katsura terkejut tapi ia tersenyum dan menjawab pertanyaan mereka

* * *

KAMUS KECIL :

**Tensei Kyou** = Lord of Soul Transmigration

**Tokugawa Nobuhide **= campuran dari nama Tokugawa Ieyasu, Oda Nabunaga dan Toyotomi Hideyoshi

**One Park **= maksudnya One Piece

* * *

**Author **: akhirnya selesai juga, sampai ketemu lagi Minna-san, review dan votenya ditunggu ya

**Next Chapter **: "Father and son always share their negative qualities"


	10. Chapter 10 - Takasugi come to Edo!

Chapter 10

"Father and son always share their negative qualities"

**Disclaimer **: Bleach dan Gintama itu punya Tite Kubo dan Sorachi Hideaki, lagunya yang punya Tommy Heavenly6 dan Depapepe

* * *

Author: _*lagi ada dia atas atep rumah, ngeliat ke sekeliling pake teropong*_

Cameramen : tumben Thor ada diluar

Author: _*nurunin teropongnya* _tadi disuruh keluar sama Kagura dan Rukia entah tuh mau pada ngapain dirumah gua ? _*pake teropong lagi* _perasaan pernah liat tu orang deh

Cameramen: yang mana ? _*ngezoom pake kamera ke arah jembatan*_

Author: tuh yang sebelah Zura, rambutnya ungu terus pake yukata yang coraknya kupu-kupu

Cameramen: oh yang itu, iya ya kayak pernah liat, Thor buruan! Lagu openingnya bentar lagi mulai!

Author: ehem! Hai Minna-san, selamat datang di Chap 10! Mulai dari chapter ini sampe seterusnya akan ada lagu opening sama ending oke ?

**[ Opening Song **: Pray by Tommy Heavenly6 **] **

.

.

.

Di jembatan yang dimaksud Author tadi ...

"siapa kau ?" tanya Katsura ke orang yang ada disebelahnya itu

"Zura, kau ternyata masih belum berubah"

"Zura janai, Katsura da" kata Katsura lagi "kau sendiri kenapa ada disini ? ku dengar kau melarikan diri ke Kyoto"

"ku dengar akan ada festival disini, makanya aku datang"

"No matter how much you like festivals, show some common sense kau tahu kau itu dicari oleh Shogunate"

"aku tahu, tapi kalau Shogun nanti juga datang ke festival itu aku gak bisa melewatkannya"

Dari nada bicaranya, Katsura tahu maksud orang ini "jangan-jangan kau ..."

Orang yang disebelahnya itu tertawa dengan nada yang membenarkan perkataan Katsura

.

.

Kita ke tempat Otose berada sekarang yang lagi ngumpul sama ibu-ibu lain

"Hiraka! Keluar sekarang juga!" bentak Otose "tau gak sih, kalo suara berisik dari rumahmu itu ngeganggu tetangga ?! emangnya siapa kau ini, gashakon warrior ?!" kata Otose sambil menyalakan rokoknya "aku gak peduli kalau kau itu demen buat ngebikin barang, tapi bisa tenang dikit gak ?"

Karena gak ada jawaban dari si pemilik rumah Otose menggunakan rencananya "Kita mulai!" komandonya

Dan disitulah keluar Yorozuya sambil bawa speaker, radio ama mic _**[ini pada mau karokean apa demo ?]**_

Abis perlengkapan itu ditaro di depan rumah dan Ichigo udah ngesetinnya Shinpachi langsung ambil mic "yang pertama, aku Shimura Shinpachi dari Distrik Kabuki, senang bertemu dengan anda!" _**[perasaan gua udah mulai gak enak nih]**_

"dah siap ?" tanya Rukia yang laen pada ngangguk sambil tutup telinga, dan musik pun dinyalakan

JREEEENG! – suara musik yang keluar dari speaker volume penuh!

_*Shinpachi lagi nyanyi walaopun suaranya kayak orang lagi kumur-kumur*_

"Cukup woi! Telinga nih lama-lama jadi rusak ntar! Apa gak ada cara laen ?!" kata Otose sambil tereak

"To stop bully, the best way is to bully him in turn!" kata Gintoki

"Dia gak bakalan ngerti penderitaan kita kalo belum ngerasain penderitaan kita!" kata Ichigo

"Yang gak ngerti itu kalian! Gendang telinga udah mau pecah neh!"

"ngomong apaan sih ? Shinpachi itu sekarang yang lagi menderita!" kata Rukia "karena dia harus nyanyi dan semua orang tau kalo suara dia emang jelek!" _**[dalem banget]**_

Kagura tiba-tiba muncul disebelah Shinpachi "gantian dong Shinpachi, aku baru aja dapet album baru Kitashima Goro" pintanya "woi! Denger gak sih !?"

_*masih tetep gak didengerin*_

Kagura yang udah gak sabar langsung merebut mic yang tadi di pegang Shinpachi

"lepas!" (Kagura)

"lagunya juga belom abis ntar dulu napa!" (Shinpachi)

"oi! Jangan pada berantem, gantian makenya!" (Rukia)

"Gantian! Giliranku sekarang!" (Gintoki)

"sebenernya kalian itu kesini mau ngapain sih !? karokean ?"

"bisa dibilang gitu juga sih" kata Ichigo

"ARGH! Kalian tu emang pada gak bisa dibilangin sini biar aku aja yang nyanyi!" kata Otose

"Emangnya siapa yang mau ngedengerin kau nyanyi, old hag !?" kata Gintoki

"Kenapa gak suka hah !? Fine, kita nyanyi bareng-bareng!"

.

GREEEK! – pintunya dibuka sama ...

.

"eh? ro-robot ?" kata Ichigo

"Hm? Hiraka-san? Kau ini Hiraka-san?" tanya Gintoki tapi kepalanya malah diangkat ama robot itu "Sakit woi! Ni kepala bisa copot! Lepasin, Hiraka-san!"

"Baka! Itu bukan Hiraka, aku yang Hiraka!" dari dalam keluarlah seorang kakek tua yang memakai goggle "Bisa pada diem gak sih !? lagi tenang-tenang malah pada berisik! Pikirin soal tetangga juga dong!"

"yang gak mikirin tetangga itu kau, Hiraka-san!" teriak Rukia "Ngebuat suara "gashakon" tiap hari!"

Gintoki sekarang diayun-ayunin

"itu tuh bukan suara "gashakon" tapi "gashaoingakishan"!" _**[namanya ribet amat]**_

"Genka, kau kan sudah tua sekarang. Seharusnya kau hidup tenang bukannya malah bikin suara berisik" kata Otose "apa kau mau menghabiskan hari tuamu dengan semua rongsokan besi itu?"

"Ini bukan urusanmu! Aku gak bakalan berhenti berkarya! Pulanglah sekarang! Saburou! Lempar aja mereka!"

"dimengerti" Saburou langsung melempar Gintoki ke arah ...

.

... HIRAKA!

"AAAARRRGH!"

.

.

Setelah kejadian itu selesai ...

...di dalam rumah Hiraka...

"wow, coba liat semua robot ini" kata Shinpachi

"Sugoi! Ini semua kau yang buat, Hiraka-san ?" tanya Rukia sambil pindahin barang-barang

"Woi! Siapa yang ngasih ijin ke kalian buat mindahin barang! Lepasin gak!"

"hey Saburou bikinin aku teh ya" kata Ichigo

"dimengerti"

"Saburou, kenapa kau malah nurut ama mereka !? Lepasin talinya nih!"

"robot rongsokanmu itu berguna juga, Jiji. Kasih aku satu dong" pinta Gintoki

Saburou balik kesitu bawa tehnya tapi malah ditumpahin ke atas kepala Gintoki ama Ichigo!

"Puanas!" (Ichigo)

"Kepala gua Kebakar!" (Gintoki)

"AHAHAHA! Rasain tuh! Saburou itu cuman bisa ngerti beberapa kata, dia bakalan mukul siapapun yang ngejek atau mukul dia" Kata Hiraka dengan penuh kemenangan "Bagus deh! Saburou lepasin aku sekarang! Buruan, you piece of junk!"

BLETAK! – Hiraka dipukul sama Saburou

"Otose-san, betul tuh dia itu pembuat robot terhebat di Edo?" tanya Rukia

"dari yang kudenger sih gitu, tapi semuanya cuman barang rongsokan doang bagiku"

"Mereka bukan rongsokan doang! When you make something, you put a part of your soul into its creation, jadi aku sudah menganggap semua ini adalah anakku sendiri"

"anakmu itu kayaknya udah ketemu perempuan jahat disana" kata Gintoki

"WUUUUOOO!" Kagura lagi muter-muterin Saburou di udara! _**[udah kayak bola basket aja]**_

"Woi! Ntar rusak itu!"

"Rocket Punch!"

"Udah stop! Nanti tangannya rusak!"

.

Kita pindah ke deket sungai...

"nah kalo disinikan enak, gak bakalan ngeganggu tetangga sama suara berisiknya" kata Ichigo

"iya sih, tapi bagian tubuh mereka udah pada lepas semua, Tanggung jawab nih!"

"jangan khawatir, Saburou masih gak apa-apa" kata Kagura yang sekarang diatas Saburou dan ...

...tangan tuh robot udah pada copot dua-duanya!

"Enggak! Sekarang mana tangannya ?!" bentak Hiraka "duh gimana nih, apa bakalan keburu buat festival?"

"festival? Festival apaan?" tanya Gintoki dan Shinpachi barengan

"lusa festivalnya" jawab Hiraka "A festival at the palace will commemorate the 20th anniversary of our isolationist policy's end, dan Shogun bakalan ada disana jadi Shogunate minta aku untuk tampil pake robot-robot ini, Tapi sekarang gimana? Kalo gak tepat waktu bisa-bisa aku disuruh Seppuku!"

"oh iya baru inget kalo kare kita masih dimasak dirumah, kita balik dulu ye!" kata Rukia dan mereka berlima pun cabut pulang ke rumah

"Woi! Balikin tuh tangan Saburou!" teriak Hiraka "dasar anak-anak.."

"apa kau gak apa-apa ?" tanya Otose

"yah, kayaknya aku bakalan begadang penuh buat nyeleseinnya"

"bukan itu, yang kumaksud itu anakmu"

Mendengar hal itu, Hiraka tersentak kaget

"kudengar Shogunate itu ..." Otose ingin membicarakan hal itu tapi terpotong oleh Hiraka

"Otose, the secret of long live is to forget the bad memories as quickly as you can" katanya "selain itu bakankah aku sudah bilang sekarang dia adalah anakku" katanya lagi sambil melihat ke Saburou _(robot) _sambil mengingat waktu terakhirnya bersama anaknya juga kata-kata terakhir sang anak kepada ayahnya sebelum sang anak mengikuti perang

"_I always loved seeing you work on these robots, covered in grease, smiling ear to ear. You were like a kid having a blast, covered in mud. I can't stand to see you like this"_

.

Sekarang kita pindah ke markas Shinsengumi ...

"denger semuanya, Shinsengumi diberi tugas untuk melindungi Shogun pas festival dan kalo ada apa-apa sama Shogun kepala kita bakalan melayang, inget itu!" kata Hijikata "kalo kalian liat orang yang mencurigakan langsung hajar dia nanti biar aku yang tanggung jawab"

"bener? Kalo gitu begitu aku ketemu sama samurai, aku akan langsung ngebunuh dia dan kau bertanggung jawab" kata Sougo

"Lupakan soal apa yang kubilang tadi" kata Hijikata "dan ini cuman rumor tapi kudengar ada orang yang berbahaya datang ke Edo"

"orang yang berbahaya?"

"dulu ada sekelompok penjabat yang sedang berkumpul dan semuanya dibunuh oleh satu orang" Mood ruangan itu mulai menjadi serius "dia adalah orang yang paling berbahaya di "Nationalist Faction" dan dia adalah ...

.

.

.

.

... Takasugi Shinsuke"

.

.

Lusa kemudian...

Di deket sungai tempat Hiraka ngebenerin robotnya

"akhirnya beres juga" kata Shinpachi

"Hmph! Kalo kalian waktu itu gak ada, udah selese duluan ini mah"

"hey, kalo tuh "old hag" gak maksa kita, kita juga gak bakalan kesini" kata Gintoki

CRING! – Sekantong uang dilempar oleh Hiraka dan ditangkap oleh Gintoki

"aku masih harus ngasih sentuhan terakhir, kalian bersenang-senanglah di festival"

"Bener nih?!" tanya Rukia

"Gin-chan, Ichi-nii! Ayo!" kata Kagura sambil menarik tangan Gintoki dan Ichigo

"makasih ya, Hiraka-san!" kata Shinpachi sambil menyusul yang lain

"heh, dasar anak-anak iya kan Sabu—" kata Hiraka tapi pas dia nengok ke belakang Saburou malah pergi ngikutin mereka

"Saburou! Oi! Mau kemana !?"

.

.

...Di festival...

Orang-orang sedang menikmati kunjungan mereka disana tapi tentu saja mereka shock melihat ada robot yang masuk kesana!

Kagura dan Rukia ada di bahu Saburou ...

Shinpachi baru aja beli permen ...

Dan Ichigo ... dia baru aja beli kipas ...

Sementara Gintoki dan Hiraka ada di stand makanan

"aneh, aku gak pernah ngeliat Saburou seseneng itu"

"palingan itu gara-gara dia keseringan sama kau" kata Gintoki

"ha. Anak laki-lakiku juga pernah bilang kayak gitu" kata Hiraka sambil meminum habis minumannya

"jadi kau bener-bener punya anak laki-laki ?"

"iya, tapi dia sudah meninggal, waktu itu dia mengajukan dirinya untuk ikut perang dan gugur disana" jelas Hiraka "dia juga suka robot sama sepertiku, aku bilang itu berbahaya tapi yah namanya anak-anak dia malah bermain sama mereka sembunyi-sembunyi, oh ya kalau gak salah, aku dengar dari Otose kau pernah ikut perang itu juga kan?"

"itu bukanlah sesuatu yang hebat" kata Gintoki dengan nadanya yang serius "aku kehilangan banyak teman di perang itu"

"kau pernah berpikir untuk balas dendam?" tanya Hiraka yang membuat Gintoki terkejut

"Jii-san, maksudmu itu ..."

"Ah, aku mau ngecek robotku dulu ya nanti aku balik lagi" kata Hiraka sambil meninggalkan Gintoki "Oi! Saburou ayo!"

Dia – Gintoki masih melihat ke arah Hiraka sampai terpecah oleh suara Ichigo ...

"apa yang kalian bicarakan sampai serius begitu wajahmu ?" tanya Ichigo sambil mengibas-ngibas kipasnya

"bukan hal penting yang harus kau tahu, Shinigami-san"

.

.

...Kagura, Shinpachi dan Rukia masih berkeliling sampai ...

"itukan... Hasegawa-san" kata Rukia

"oh kalian toh" kata Hasegawa yang lagi kerja di stand permainan menembak

"lama gak ketemu, Hasegawa-san! Selamet ya udah ketemu pekerjaan baru" kata Shinpachi

"iya begitulah, kalian mau coba permainan ini ?" tawar Hasegawa

"permainan menembak ya, coba ah" kata Shinpachi

"silakan, aku kasih kalian gratis"

"aku gak ngerti cara mainnya" kata Rukia

"jadi kau bakalan kasih yang mana aja selama aku masih bisa menembaknya?" tanya Kagura

"tentu saja itupun kalo kena, Siiiiiaaap ... Tembak!"

DOR! – pelurunya kena kacamata Hasegawa!

"ADAUW!"

"nah sekarang kasih kacamatanya" kata Kagura

"oi itu salah yang seharusnya di tembak itu yang disini"

JDER! – ada peluru lagi dan kena jam tangannya Hasegawa!

"aku dapet jamnya"

"loh, Okita-san" kata Rukia

"Tu-tunggu dulu bentar! Oi!"

Dua rival itu sama sekali gak ngedenger Hasegawa dan mereka ...

... siap menembakin Hasegawa! _**[ni sebenernya permainan nembak barang apa nembak orang ?]**_

JDER! DOR! JDER! DOR! CTAK! DOR! – suara peluru yang ditembakin bertubi-tubi

"aku dapet jaketmu!" (Kagura)

"aku dapet celanamu!" (Sougo)

"dasar mereka itu" keluh Shinpachi "Rukia-san, ada apa ?"

"ah, enggak cuman atmosphere disini tiba-tiba berubah"

.

.

Festival pun mulai ramai, orang-orang banyak menonton pertunjukkan di panggung, sekarang kita lihat Shinsengumi yang sekarang ada di belakang panggung ...

"hey Toushi, Sougo bilang dia mau ke kamar mandi bentar, kok belum balik kesini ya ?" tanya Kondo

"dia mah pasti lagi jalan kemana-mana tuh"

"Toushi jangan gitu lah, kau itu boleh curiga sama orang kecuali sama teman mu sendiri. Palingan sekarang dia pasti lagi ada urusan penting, aku yakin kok"

"kalo orang kayak dia mah lebih baik dicurigai daripada diyakinin, ngomong-ngomong Yamazaki lama banget sih" kata Hijikata

"emangnya kenapa ?"

"orang yang ada diatas itu mau makan Takoyaki jadi kusuruh Yamazaki buat ngebeliin"

"Fukucho!"

"nah tuh dia orangnya, lama banget sih kayak warung Takoyaki ada di ujung bumi aja!"

"maaf, tadi ada urusan sebentar" kata Yamazaki sambil nyerahin kotak Takoyakinya

"Mayonnaisenya gak lupa ka—" pas kotaknya dibuka ternyata Takoyakinya ... tinggal tiga "k-kok cuman tinggal segini ?"

"tadi kan aku kesini sambil lari terus kesandung dan kotaknya jatuh, maafkan aku, aku tahu kalau aku memang ceroboh" kata Yamazaki

"ya dan lebih cerobohnya lagi di bibirmu belepotan saos"

_*Yamazaki langsung kabur*_

"Oi! Mau kemana !? Sini lo!"

"tu-tunggu dulu fukucho, tadi itu bekas saos pas makan Okonomiyaki, Agh!" Yamazaki pingsan gara-gara diinjek-injek sama Hijikata

"gimana nih sekarang? Apa yang harus kita lakuka—" Hijikata nengok ke arah Kondo yang lagi makanin Takoyakinya "Kenapa malah dimakan ?!"

"santai saja Toushi, ini kan festival"

"yah walaupun santai juga kita kan harus waspada, Takasugi Shinsuke dari Nationalist Faction pasti ada di festival ini"

Sekelebat cahaya tiba-tiba menyinari mereka dan ternyata itu adalah ... kembang api dari robot Hiraka

"Inilah dia, Kembang api persembahan dari Gengai Hiraka, the best inventor in Edo!"

Pertunjukkan kembang api itu terus berlanjut hingga sebuah kembang api berwarna merah meledak di atas tepat ketika ...

"festivalnya kurang menarik iya kan?" kata orang yang dibelakang Gintoki dan dari suara itu sudah bisa membuat sang Shiroyasha terkejut, orang itu adalah ...

.

.

Takasugi!

Gintoki langsung meraih Bakutounya tapi terlambat Takasugi lebih dulu menarik pedangnya itu ...

"jangan bergerak" kata Takasugi dengan nada yang mengancam "menggelikan, kukira seorang Shiroyasha tidak akan membiarkannya diserang dari belakang, iya kan Gintoki"

"kenapa kau bisa ada disini ?" tanya Gintoki

"cukup bicaranya dulu, perhatikan baik-baik akan ada sesuatu yang menarik"

Kembali ke panggung dimana Hiraka dan Saburou berada ...

"Saburou, sudah waktunya"

"baik" tiba-tiba Saburou mengarahkan meriam yang tadi dipakainya untuk menembakan kembang api ke arah Shogun!

"FIRE!"

DUAAR! – suara bom asap ditembakan bersamaan dengan datangnya seluruh robot yang tadi dibuat oleh Hiraka

.

Ke tempat Ichigo yang sekarang ada di atas atap salah satu stand, menyadari ada sesuatu yang gawat sedang terjadi, dia segera turun bersamaan dengan terasanya reiatsu Gintoki dan reiatsu yang mengerikan, ...

"Ginto,—!" Ichigo berusaha memanggil Gintoki tapi terpotong karena ada robot yang akan menyerangnya! Dia pun meraih Zangetsunya tapi ...

"Agh! Sial!" dia pun akhirnya meraih Bakutounya, menyerang robot yang tadi itu dan langsung melompat ke langit

Sang Substitute ini masih menelusuri keadaan sampai ia menyadari sesuatu, hanya Hiraka yang bisa menghentikan robot-robot ini

.

Ke tempat Shinsengumi ...

"bom asap ?, Form a defensive line! Jangan biarkan ada yang mendekati Shogun!" perintah Hijikata

"R-Robot, ada Pasukan Robot!"

.

Sementara itu Hiraka ...

"baiklah, semua pengunjung sudah pergi, sekarang serang mereka!" perintah Hiraka dan pasukan robot itu langsung menyerang Shinsengumi

.

Gintoki...

"apa kau masih ingat, Gintoki? Kalau dulu aku punya pasukan yang bernama Kiheitai, waktu disana ada orang yang bernama Saburou, skillnya dalam memakai pedang memang kurang tapi dia hebat kalau berurusan dengan mesin" kata Takasugi "dia selalu membicarakan ayahnya itu tapi sebelum dia kembali ke ayahnya itu dia terbunuh"

"Fate's so cruel, kita melawan amanto-amanto itu untuk negara ini, tapi Shogunate malah berpihak pada mereka, apakah kau pernah berpikir Gintoki, perasaan seorang ayah ketika melihat kepala anak satu-satunya ditaruh di dekat sungai itu?"

"jadi kau yang membuatnya melakukan semua ini, Takasugi ?"

"jangan melucu, aku hanya ingin membantunya – aku tahu perasaanya itu, selain itu – the black beast of vengeance lies within me, as well" kata Takasugi "Avenge our comrades! Let the Enemy taste our suffering! Kill them! Kill them!" kata-kata seperti itu terus-menerus berteriak di telingaku, Gintoki bukankan kau bisa mendengarnya juga? Tidak itu tidak mungkin aku yakin kau tidah pernah mendengarnya lagi"

"someone like you, who's forsaken his past for blissful indiference, coul never understand."

Tiba-tiba darah menetes, Gintoki menggunakan tangannya sendiri untuk mencengkram pedang Takasugi "Takasugi, seharusnya kau jangan meremehkanku. I'm raising a beast, too"

"_(aku tidak bisa bergerak)_"

"tapi dia tidak hitam melainkan putih dan namanya adalah ..." Gintoki berbalik, mengepalkan tangannya dan memukul Takasugi "Sadaharu!"

.

Kembali ke pertarungan Shinsengumi ...

TRAK! – suara patahan pedang terdengar

"TIDAK! Pedang Kotetsuku Patah!" jerit Kondo "Toushi, gimana nih?"

"Diem dong! Sekarang bukan waktunya buat ngomongin itu!"

"tapi ini kan pedangnya bagus! Agh! TIDAAAAK!"

"Tsk, udah berapa kali kita menyerang robot-robot ini tapi malah ada yang dateng lagi"

DUAR! – tiba-tiba ada robot yang meledak! Dan itu karena ... Kagura dan Sougo! Dengan aura merah sama biru mereka

"oi, siapa yang udah ngerusak festivalnya?" (Kagura)

"siapa? Ayo ngaku" (Sougo)

DUAR! – beberapa robot yang ada dibelakang Kondo dan Hijikata hancur oleh Rukia

"HADO No. 33 : SOKATSUI!" Rukia menembakan kidonya itu

"kau itu ..."

"Kagura-chan, Okita-san kalian agak berlebihan" kata Rukia sambil sweetdrop

"Oh! Mereka adalah "demon avengers of the festival" mereka akan menghukum siapapun yang sudah menghancurkan sebuah festival!" kata Kondo

"masa ..." kata Hijikata gak yakin

"Baguslah! Kemenangan ada di tangan kita! Semuanya maju!" perintah Kondo

.

Ke tempat Hiraka ...

"aku sudah masukin peluru selanjutnya, arahkan yang benar ya Saburou"

"Hentikan ini sekarang juga!" kata Shinpachi

"Shogun sudah pergi dari tadi, jadi tidak ada gunanya lagi kau menembak ke arah yang sama" tambah Ichigo

"pengelihatanku buruk jadi kurang jelas melihatnya, kalau begitu aku tembak ke Shinsegumi saja"

"Hiraka-san!"

"hey kau yang disana, hentikan pertunjukan berdarahmu ini" kata ... "apa ini pertunjukan untuk seorang pahlawan, kalau iya biarkan aku yang menjadu pahlawannya"

"Gin-san!"

"Gintoki!"

"kau belum cocok untuk itu, pergilah" kata Hiraka

"aku rasa aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Karena kau yang menulis scriptnya kau juga yang memilih aktornya tapi plot yang membalas dendam itu sudah tidak populer lagi!" kata Gintoki "Saburou akan sedih"

"Saburou mana yang kau bicarakan?"

"keduanya, tidak ada yang mau ini terjadi aku yakin kau pasti juga berpikiran seperti itu"

"aku tahu, tapi sakit hati sama sekali tidak bisa ditahan lagi, aku sudah lelah menunggu seseorang yang tidak akan pernah kembali" kata Hiraka "aku tahu aku tidak menghidupkan lagi seseorang sekalipun aku ini Shinigami"

Ichigo agak sedikit terkejut mendengar hal itu, Hiraka tahu tentang Shinigami

"kalian sebaiknya cepat pergi, sebelum aku memukul kalian satu-persatu"

"aku tidak akan pergi, aku punya pendirian tahu"

"FIRE!"

Gintoki langsung meraih Bakutonya, berlari ke arah Saburou yang akan menembak tapi...

... Saburou malah menurunkan meriamnya seolah ia enggan menembak temannya sendiri, lari Gintoki tak bisa berhenti tangannya langsung menebas Saburou dengan Bakutounya

"Saburou! Bodoh kenapa kau tidak menembak?!"

Saburou menggerakan kepalanya untuk melihat Hiraka, parau tapi suaranya masih bisa terdengar jelas

"D-Dad I a-lways loved... s-seeing you work on these r-robots..., c-covered in grease..., s-smiling ear to ear... Y-You were like a kid h-having a blast..., c-covered in mud." Kata Saburou sebelum mesinnya mati

Sama—ya sama dengan kata-kata terakhir anaknya itu sebelum dia meninggalkan Hiraka, suasana hening masih menyelimuti mereka

"kenapa? Kenapa semuanya harus berakhir seperti ini?" kata Hiraka

"yah, tetaplah hidup untuk Saburou" kata Ichigo sambil melihat ke langit yang gelap bertaburan berlian yang tidak dapat dijangkau oleh manusia

.

Keesokan harinya, Takasugi sedang melihat sebuah poster WANTED Hiraka ...

"kelihatanya kau gagal" kata Katsura

"seseorang datang dan mengacaukan semuanya, kukira dia sudah kehilangan semangatnya tapi kurasa itu dugaan yang paling salah"

"To protect something. Anyone can bare their fangs" kata Katsura "But you, with nothing to protect, are just a beast, Takasugi"

"I'm fine with being a beast. Aku tidak butuh melindungi siapapun, aku hanya ingin menghancurkan semuanya sampai rasa sakit hati ini terobati itu saja" kata Takasugi sambil meninggalkan Katsura

"Hey! You Stinking monk!" panggil seorang anak kecil dari bawah

"stinking monk janai, Katsura da"

"terserah, angkat kakimu kau nginjek mainanku!"

"apaan nih? Mainan robot-robotan katak?"

"Hey! Jangan cuman diliatin aja! Tapi dibeli murah kok!" kata seorang penjual mainan itu yang tidak lain adalah Hiraka

Katsura tersenyum melihat perubahan pak tua itu "Well, he's doing just fine now"

* * *

**Di jalanan Distrik Kabuki, Author baru saja pulang dari sebuah warung ...**

Author : tuh berlima banyak maunya sih, tadi gua disuruh keluar sekarang gua disuruh beli minuman ama makanan kecil

Cameramen :_*cengar-cengir gak jelas*_

Author : ngapain cengar-cengir ?

Cameramen : ah enggak Thor, gak ngetawain lw kok

Author : lw kok jadi sama anehnya ama mereka _*ngebuka pintu rumah tapi di dalem gelap*_ ini kenapa lampu mati perasaan tadi gak dimatiin de—

KLIK – suara lampu menyala dan ...

Yorozuya : HAPPY BIRTHDAY, AUTHOR!

Kertas warna-warni bertaburan dimana-mana ..

Author : baru inget sekarang ultah gua

Kagura : sekarang kita potong kuenya!

Rukia : Kagura-chan! Author-san belum tiup lilinnya

Ichigo : dimana-mana itu tiup apinya bukan lilinnya

Shinpachi : ngomong-ngomong siapa yang pesen kue pake Sukonbu ?

Gintoki : kau tahu lah, siapa itu _*nunjuk Kagura*_

Kagura : Aku yang pesen! Baguskan ?!

Shinpachi : he'eh deh bagus

Author : _*senyum sendiri*_ Reader-san makasih sudah menjadi viewers saya dari fanfic ini dipublish sampe nyampe di chapter ini, kedepannya saya akan berusaha lebih baik semoga di tahun 2013 kita bisa menjadi yang terbaik, hormat saya _*buka topi terus ngebungkuk*_

... Guardian of Mineral.

**[ **Ending song **:** Happy Birthday by Depapepe **]**

**Next** **Chapter** :"Whenever you're worried or troubled, just laugh and laugh!"


End file.
